Dimensional
by Levan the Artificial Hedgehog
Summary: ¿Cuando tu mundo está gobernado por tiranos que es lo mejor que puedes hacer?,¿Hacer lo qué te dicen?,quizás,¿Intentar revelarte?,puede,pero,¿Qué tal si envías a esos tiranos a otra dimensión en la que no tengan poder para derrotarles?,¿Es la mejor opción?,un grupo de amigos cree gracias a eso pueden liberar su dimensión,¿Serán capaces de conseguirlo junto al Sonic Team? Mal Sumary
1. Prólogo

**Dimensional**

**Chapter 1**

-¿Ya está todo? - preguntaba un erizo amarillo con vetas naranjas.

-Si, solo tenemos que atraer a esos dos para poder hacerlo - le respondió un zorrito negro.

-Pero, eso no será fácil - decía esta vez un erizo color gris claro.

-Seguro que podemos hacerlo - habló una eriza color celeste - hemos hecho mucho para llegar hasta aquí, los demás solo afirmaban con la cabeza, en total eran 8, el erizo amarillo, el erizo grisáceo, la eriza celeste, el zorrito negro y junto a ellos estaban una camaleón rosa, un echidna color amarillo verdoso, una conejita blanca y una echidna naranja (no es Tikal)

-De acuerdo, Mistic y yo le atraeremos - dijo el erizo gris claro - vosotros dos preparad todo, solo espero que salga bien.

-Seguro que sí, vamos - el erizo amarillo, el cual se llamaba Mistic, había salido a toda velocidad de allí, el erizo grisáceo le siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

Al cabo de media hora ambos erizos volvieron mientras eran perseguidos por un erizo color verde oscuro con varias marcas negras en su cuerpo y por un erizo negro con púas dobladas, que acababan en vetas azules, estos dos venían muy enfadados.

-Esta vez si que os mataremos, no podéis derrotarnos en nuestro mundo, en este nuevo mundo - gritó el erizo verde oscuro.

-Igual en este no, pero, ¿Y si probamos en otro mundo? - respondió el erizo amarillo con una sonrisa confiada - ¡ahora Dean! - ante esto el zorrito negro activó una pequeña palanca que había al lado de una máquina, de repente, 8 esmeraldas con forma de octaedro empezaron a girar por toda la habitación, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada fueron teletransportados, ¿A dónde?, pronto lo sabréis

**Afueras del taller de Tails / 11:37 **

Sonic y sus amigos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños del erizo después de salvar a todos del Time Eater y de Eggman, Classic Sonic ya había regresado a su dimensión junto a Classic Tails.

-Gracias por la fiesta que habeis organizado chicos-agradeció Sonic mientras comía un chili dog y aguantaba a una eriza rosada para que no se le tirara encima.

-No hay que agradecer Sonic, suficiente con salvarnos a todos hace unos instantes-le dijo su mejor amigo, un zorrito anaranjado con dos colitas.

-Tails, sabes que es mi deber como héroe-le respondió Sonic.

-Si, pero…-estaba diciendo el zorrito justo cuando se escuchó una explosión en el cielo, justo para que después se abriera un portal parecido al que creó Time Eater, solo que este en vez de ser color morado con el borde amarillo era color verde oscuro con el borde negro.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Sonic, que, junto a los demás, se agarró a la mesa fuertemente, esperando que el portal le atrajera, como lo hizo Time Eater.

**Pov Sonic**

Justo había cerrado los ojos al ver el portal, esperando lo que sabía que pasaría, pero no, para mi sorpresa no pasó nada, justo al abrirlos pasó algo que me sorprendió muchísimo. De repente, 10 desconocidos empezaron a caer desde el portal.

-¡Shadow!-grité esperando que me escuchara, justo cuando vi que iba a responder le dije-detén el tiempo con tu Chaos Emerald, en ese mismo instante el tiempo se paró y al volver a la normalidad vi a los 10 tumbados en el suelo, inconscientes.

**Pov Shadow**

Justo cuando Sonic, mejor dicho, cuando el _faker_ me llamó abrí los ojos e hice lo que me dijo, odiaba hacerle caso pero era lo mejor que podía hacer al ver lo que pasaba en el portal, 10 desconocidos caerían si no fuera por el Chaos Control, paré el tiempo y saltando llegue a coger a cada uno de ellos, dejándolos en el suelo, después reanudé el tiempo y llamé a los demás.

**Pov Normal**

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Tails incrédulo por lo que pasó.

-No lo sé, pero por suerte no ha sido ni Eggman ni Time Eater-dijo una eriza rosa con un vestido rojo.

-¡Venid chicos!-llamó Sonic, que estaba junto a Shadow mirando a aquellas "personas", los cuales estaban completamente inconscientes.

-¿Quiénes serán?-se preguntó un erizo plateado con ojos dorados.

-No lo sé, Silver, pero tenemos que llevarlos adentro a que descansen, si no, muy probablemente morirán - respondió Sonic cargando a uno de los desconocidos, este era un erizo amarillo, y se lo llevó al Taller de Tails.

-Espera Sonic-dijo Tails siguiéndolo, justo antes de irse dijo-chicos, dejadlos en el salón de invitados.

Así, entre todos los llevaron al taller-casa del pequeño zorrito.

**Taller de Tails / 23:37**

-12 horas y todavía no han despertado, ¿qué les habrá ocurrido?-preguntó Sonic serio, esperando la respuesta, o mejor aún, que alguno despertase.

-Que raro, justo después de qué Time Eater creara el portal y saliésemos tras vencerle, ahora otro portal los trae a ellos, ¿Qué ha podido pasar? - dijo Tails pensativo.

-Hump, solo nos queda esperar a que despierten y preguntar-respondió Shadow seriamente. (que raro en Shadow -.-)

De repente, se escucho un ruido muy fuerte afuera. Todos los que estaban (que eran Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Amy y Blaze) salieron y vieron a un robot gigantesco, de unos 7 metros, color rojo con detalles negros.

-Jojojojo,¿impresionado, Sonic?-dijo un hombre gordo, con un bigote marrón y unas gafas, vestía una camisa roja y un pantalón negro.

-Eggman, ¿No se suponía que te habías quedado atrapado en el tiempo? -dijo Sonic-bah, que mas da, no nos hagas perder tiempo y vete, sabes que vas a perder-volvió a decir con una sonrisa confiada, y, tras decir esto, lanzó un Spin Dash hacia el robot, pero al chocar con el robot, este apenas recibió unos rasguños y Sonic cayó al suelo pesadamente

-¿De qué está hecho eso?-preguntó el erizo azul mientras se levantaba.

-Jojojojo, este es tu fin, Sonic-dijo Eggman, solo para que, instantes después, cogiese a Sonic con un brazo y lo lanzara hacia una roca cercana.

-¡Sonic!-gritó Amy mientras iba a ver como estaba.

-Maldito Eggman, conmigo no será tan fácil-bramó Shadow, luego lanzó un Chaos Spears, pero el robot lo desvió y lanzo una lluvia de misiles que ni rozaron al erizo, este se lanzó hacia el robot y justo cuando el robot le iba a golpear, de una maniobra se puso detrás del robot y lanzó varios Chaos Spears que lo dañaron un poco.

-Ja, no es tan duro-dijo el erizo negro, a lo que Eggman respondió lanzando más misiles que rozaron un poco a Shadow.

-Argg, ya verás-bramó el erizo, quitándose los anillos de las muñecas, lanzándose a por el robot, paró el tiempo y se puso detrás del robot de nuevo y lo hizo…

…-¡CHAOS BLAST!-gritó, para que instantes después, una enorme cantidad de energía fuera liberada por el erizo y impactara en el robot, formando una gran cortina de humo.

Cuando se disipó se vio al enorme robot, que estaba bastante destrozado ya, cargando un enorme rayo láser, el cual lanzó a un desprotegido Shadow.

-¡Nooo!-gritaron todos al ver el enorme rayo láser que iba hacia el erizo. Cuando el rayo impactó se creó una gran explosión y mucho humo.

-No, Shadow - decía Sonic, creía que había muerto, o, al menos, recibido numerosas heridas.

Al disiparse, vieron a Shadow intacto y a un erizo de color amarillo con unas marcas en sus brazos y piernas de color naranja, sus púas eran amarillas dobladas hacia arriba y con la punta naranja, sus ojos eran color azul mar, tenía unos guantes negros sin dedos, unos air-shoes de color negro con detalles rojos y blancos y llevaba puesta una remera blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos jeans negros y unas gafas de sol negras con filos rojos.

-¡Fire fang!-gritó lanzando una ráfaga de fuego en forma de colmillos.

-¡Queeeeee!-gritó Eggman, mientras que su robot era destruido y era lanzado a volar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Blaze.

-Un erizo me salvó - dijo Shadow, justo para darse media vuelta y verlo - y por lo que veo es uno de los que salvamos.

-Hola-saludó el erizo relativamente cansado, pero amistosamente - ¿Salvar de qué?

-De caer de un portal que se formó aproximadamente unas 12 horas - le respondió Knuckles.

-¿Qué portal?-preguntó curioso el erizo amarillo, una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en su rostro

-Ahora te contamos, pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Sonic mientras se presentaba-.-¿Mi nombre?, ah claro, me llamo Mistic-dijo el erizo presentándose.

**Fin del primer capítulo de Dimensiones descontroladas.**

**Posiblemente este sea el peor capítulo, pero es indispensable en el transcurso de la historia**

**Sonic: ¿No tenias que decir algo antes?**

**Yo: Si, no se les olvide dejar reviews que son gratis xD, para dar vuestra opinión, sea buena o mala.**

**Sonic: No me refería a eso pero bueno.**

**Sonic y Tails: Hasta la próxima(saludan amistosamente)**


	2. La primera Distorted Emerald

**Dimensional**

**Chapter 2.**

**Afueras del taller de Tails / 23:50 **

-¿Mi nombre?, Me llamo Mistic, encantado-dijo tranquilamente el erizo amarillo dándole la mano a Sonic

-Esto…, encantado Mistic, pero, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de estar casi 12 horas inconsciente y caer del portal?-dijo un MUY sorprendido Sonic.

-¿Portal?, ¿De qué portal hablas?-preguntó Mistic nuevamente.

-¿Acaso no sabes nada del portal por el que caíste?, ¿Ni de todos los que te acompañaban?-preguntó Silver bastante alterado.

-¿Todos los que me acompañaban?-preguntó el erizo(la cosa va de preguntas xD)-¡Un momento!, ¿¡Dónde estoy!?-exclamó el erizo amarillo mirando a todos lados.

-A buenas horas preguntas -_-, estás en el Taller de Tails, cerca de Central City, ciudad de Mobius-dijo Sonic.

-¿Tails, Central City, Mobius?-preguntó el erizo un tanto exaltado.

-Tranquilo chico, entra, y te contamos todo-dijo Shadow seriamente ( muy típico :P)

-O…Ok-respondió el erizo medio asustado del tono de voz de Shadow

**Despues de contarle todo / Taller de Tails / 00:23**

-Entonces, ¿yo y mis amigos caímos de un portal justo después de que ustedes volvieran de otro al derrotar a un tal Time Eater no?-preguntó el erizo al escuchar todo.

-Exacto, pero ahora la pregunta es, ¿Por qué tú y tus amigos habéis caído por el portal?-preguntó Sonic.

-Emmm…, eso…, puede ser debido a las Distorted Emeralds-respondió el erizo con un semblante serio pero gracioso, se le notaba nervioso, como si no estuviera diciendo la verdad.

-¿Distorted Emeralds?, ¿Qué son?-preguntó Tails, el cual, como el resto de sus amigos, no se dio cuenta del tono de voz del erizo.

-Verás, son…-estaba diciendo cuando le interrumpió un zorrito parecido a Tails, color negro y con las dos puntas de las colas blancas, su flequillo también era negro con el final de color blanco, sus ojos eran color verde lima, vestía con una chaqueta de color azul mar y unos jeans azules también.

-Son 8 esmeraldas que al entrar en contacto forman un agujero espacio-temporal muy peligroso y potente, dicen que puede llegar a transportar objetos que estén a 5 kilómetros de distancia-dijo el zorrito-y tras escuchar todo-hizo una pausa-parece que nos ha transportado a todos nosotros a vuestra zona espacio-temporal-terminó el zorrito negro, el cual tenía el mismo tono de voz que el erizo.

-Dean, has tenido que acabar con mi momento estrella-dijo Mistic (¬.¬)

-Perdona estrellita, pero, ¿no crees que hay cosas más importantes que hacer?-le respondió al erizo el pequeño zorrito.

-Es verdad, si has despertado tú, ¿los demás han despertado también?-preguntó.

-Compruébalo tú mismo-en ese momento entró rápidamente, encontrándose con todas esas "figuras" que cayeron del portal despiertas-chicos, han despertado-dijo aliviado.

-Claro, si tú pudiste, todos nosotros también, ¿Verdad?-dijo un erizo color gris claro con las púas hacia atrás como las de Sonic, ojos color marrón y zapatillas rojas con una franja negra en medio y unos guantes también negros, llevaba una bufanda color amarilla, unos jeans azules y un chaleco color negro.

-¡Siiiii!-se escuchó un gran ruido proveniente de todos los que estaban detrás de ese erizo.

-Mistic, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó una eriza de color celeste con los ojos verde esmeralda, su flequillo era parecido al de Amy pero era color celeste, sus guantes eran blancos y sus zapatillas amarillas con una franja de color blanco, su vestido era color púrpura con detalles azulitos.

-Os presento…-dijo el erizo, pero antes, le dijo algo en el oído a Dean.

-¿Salió todo bien no?

-A las mil maravillas - le respondió este con una sonrisa.

**Después de todas las presentaciones**

-¿Y qué hacemos para recuperar las Distorted Emeralds?, tienen que estar desperdigadas por todo el planeta-preguntó Res, el cual era el erizo color gris claro.

-Buena pregunta-dijo el pequeño zorrito negro llamado Dean-el buscador se debió destruir en el portal, así que la única opción es buscarlas y tener suerte.

-Os podemos ayudar chicos-dijo Sonic amablemente.

-Gracias chicos, pero tendremos que irnos por todo el planeta para buscarlas-le respondió Mistic marchandose hacia la puerta

-Nada de eso, vamos a ayudaros si o si-dijo Sonic cogiéndolo del hombro y parándole.

-P…Pero…, no queremos molestar-le volvió a responder.

-No molestais, si no, no os hubiéramos recogido-le respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa - además, no conocéis nada de Mobius.

-"Ahora que lo dice es verdad"- pensó el erizo - gracias, Sonic-le respondió medio emocionado.

-No es nada-dijo-Tails, ¿Hay sitio suficiente en casa para todos?-le preguntó al pequeño zorrito.

-Sitio hay, pero deberemos ir a por unos cuantos colchones-dijo Tails.

-Perfecto, descansamos hoy y mañana podemos ir a buscar esas esmeraldas por la mañana-dijo Sonic.

-Supongo que estará bien-respondió Mistic.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Tails.

-Buenos días-le respondieron todos al zorrito, excepto dos erizos que estaban dormidos.

-Ah, nunca cambiará, Sonic depierta-dijo Tails empezando a zarandearlo-y Mistic, tu tambien, despierta.

-5 minutos más, por favor-le respondieron los dos a la vez como si fueran dos niños que van al colegio.

-Si no os despertais por la buenas-empezó a decir el zorrito yendo a la cocina y saliendo con 2 cubos de agua-será por las malas-terminó de decir, solo para tirarle a los dos el agua encima.

-Ahhhhhhh-gritaron los dos saltando y corriendo como locos por la casa.

-Jajjajajajajjaja-rieron todos.

**15 minutos después**

-Ahora que estamos todos aquí,¿Qué hacemos para buscar las Distorted Emeralds?-preguntó Tails.

-Está claro, tendremos que buscarlas y tener suerte-dijo Mistic.

-Eso no es un plan Mistic-le reprochó Dean

-¿Y?, ¿Has pensado algo listillo?-reclamó Mistic tras el comentario.

-¡Parad chicos!-gritó una eriza azul celeste, la cual tenía un vestido morado con detalles más y menos claros, sus guantes eran blancos y sus zapatillas eran blancas con dos franjas azuladas -vamos a buscar las esmeraldas y ya.

-Está bien Icean-dijeron Mistic y Dean. Los demás solo hicieron caso a la eriza y salieron afuera.

**Media hora de búsqueda**

-Puff, costará encontrar esa esmeralda-dijo Icean-estoy un poco mareada.

-Tranquila Icean-le dijo Mistic sonriéndole-¿Te llevo en mi espalda?

-Ehh…, no soy una niña pequeña, ¿sabes?- le respondió la eriza azul celeste un tanto ruborizada.

-Tranquila, solo te quería ayudar-le dijo Mistic.

-Eh, parejita, dejad de hablar entre vosotros y mirad eso-dijo un erizo gris, llamado Res.

-¡Deja de decirnos parejita Res!-dijeron ambos sonrojados mirando aquello que decía Res, encontrándose con una especie de guarida en la que había un símbolo de un hombre gordo con un gran bigote en la puerta.

-Que extraño, Eggman por aquí-dijeron Sonic y Shadow sarcásticamente

-¿Eggman?, ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?-preguntó Mistic para si mismo en voz alta.

-Es el hombre que parece un huevo que nos atacó justo cuando despertaste-dijo Sonic.

-Ahh, ahora recuerdo-respondio Mistic-bueno, vayamos hacia allá, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que no tenemos otra elección-habló Silver.

Todos fueron hacia allí, cuando llegaron, vieron un cartel que ponía "No pasar, preferirías no ver lo que hay dentro".

-Ese cartel no me da muy buena espina-dijo Amy-tengo un poco de, como decirlo, ¿miedo?

-Tranquila Amy-le dijo Sonic dándole la mano y tranquilizándola-Gracias, Sonic-le respondió esta.

-Pues si estáis todos listos pasemos-dijo Shadow-y si no lo estáis, os aguantáis-terminó de decir, justo para entrar al instante.

-Vaya, tu siempre tan simpático-dijo Sonic sarcásticamente mientras le seguía y provocaba la risa de algunos.

Ya dentro, vieron una sala bastante grande en la que había una mesa con una silla de oficina, un portátil encima de esta y conectado al portátil había un gran cable que llegaba hasta otra sala.

Cuando llegaron a la otra sala vieron varios tubos muy grandes con un líquido azul dentro de él, el grupo fue a inspeccionar uno de los tubos y cuando llegaron escucharon una voz proveniente del final de la sala.

-Vaya vaya, si tengo visita, y no es nada más y nada menos que Sonic y su grupito-dijo un hombre gordo, que parecía un huevo, con un gran bigote y una camisa roja con pantalones negros.-oh, espera, ¿Nuevos e insoportables amiguitos Sonic?-preguntó el hombre al ver a Mistic y su grupo-¡Espera!, tu eres quien destruyó mi robot la otra vez-exclamó señalando a Mistic.

-Es posible-dijo el erizo amarillo encogiendo los hombors- de todas formas, ¿para que lo querías?, solo era un montón de chatarra-le volvió a decir el erizo amarillo.

-Dejemos eso y vayamos a lo importante, Eggman, ¿Qué estas planeando hacer con estos tubos?-preguntó Sonic de forma intimidante.

-Eso nunca te lo diré pequeña rata azul, ahora, salid de mi base o mis robots os destrozaran-dicho esto pulsó un botón, solo para que instantes después aparecieran 5 robots de unos 3 metros de altura, sus dos brazos se podían convertir en ametralladoras muy poderosas y en su espalda tenían dos cohetes.

-Eggman, nunca aprenderás-dijo Sonic, solo para lanzarse a por un robot con un Spin Dash que apenas le hizo daños-arg, son mas duros de lo que pensaba.

-Dejame a mi Sonic-dijeron Silver y Shadow a la vez, el primero cogiendo una viga de metal con sus poderes telequinéticos y lanzándosela a un robot, que la cogió y la hizo añicos con sus manos. Por su parte, Shadow cargó un Chaos Spear y se la lanzó a un robot que se cubrió con sus manos, cuando dejó de protegerse no vio al erizo, el cual estaba en su espalda y lanzó un Spin Dash sobre él, pero para su sorpresa, el robot se giró y lo cogió, para aventarlo contra el suelo varias veces y lanzarlo contra una pared.

-Me uno a la fiesta-dijo Mistic cargando una esfera de fuego en su mano-Fire Fang-gritó lanzando una estela de fuego con dos colmillos que impactó contra un robot y lo dejo echo trizas-no es tan difícil chicos-habló burlonamente el erizo.

-Silver, cógeme mientras hago un Spin Dash y lánzame contra un robot, y haz lo mismo con Shadow-le dijo Sonic, recibiendo el Ok del erizo plateado, el cual, cogió a los dos erizos hechos bola y los lanzó contra dos robots, los cuales quedaron atravesados por el medio y explotaron en cuestión de segundos.

¿Decías Mistic?-le respondió el erizo, que no se esperaba que uno de los robots atacaría por su espalda.

-Cuidado Sonic-gritó Amy viendo que el robot le iba a golpear, pero para suerte del erizo azul Res creó una onda de aire que impactó con la mano del robot y la cortó en dos, haciendo después esto con el cuerpo entero y partiéndolo en dos.

-Gracias Res-le agradeció el erizo con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-No es nada-respondió con una media sonrisa el erizo-ahora vayamos a por el que queda-dijo girando su mirada al otro robot, que, para su sorpresa, ya no estaba.

-Tarde-dijo Mistic-ya lo destruí.

-Veo que sigues sin ser paciente ¬¬ -dijo el erizo grisáceo.

-¿Y Eggman?,¿Ha vuelto a escapar?, cobarde- habló Shadow un pelín mosqueado.

Pero, de repente, el grupo vio al lado del portátil una pequeña luz proveniente de una piedra, cuando fueron a ver, vieron que era una esmeralda, pero no una esmeralda normal, esta tenía forma de octoedro.

-Lo encontramos, es una Distorted Emerald-exclamó Dean con felicidad.

-¿Eso es una Distorted Emerald? - preguntó Sonic, recibiendo el Si de Mistic, Dean y Res.

-Entonces, ¿Nos podemos ir ya a casa?-Dijeron Amy, Icean y Blaze, que estaban exhaustas.

-Eso parece chicas-dijo Sonic con cierta tranquilidad-vámonos.

Dijo el erizo azul saliendo corriendo y dejando un rayo azul eléctrico por el camino.

-Así que, eres rápido Sonic-pensó Mistic para si mismo y saliendo corriendo dejando una estela amarilla con rayos naranjas.

-Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho-dijo Tails alegre, parecía que habían entrado en otra aventura más.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Por fin he terminado ya este capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Antes de nada, tengo que decir que los personajes de Sonic le pertenecen a SEGA, no a mi.**

**Dejen reviews para mejorar o para decir si les ha gustado, alguna idea tambien vendría bien ;P**

**Sonic, Mistic, Silver, Res y Shadow (de mala gana): hasta pronto.**


	3. Un día de relax y muchas sorpresas

**Dimensional**

**Capítulo 3: Un día de relax y sorpresas, muchas sorpresas.**

**Taller de Tails / Tras coger la Distorted Emerald**

-Buen trabajo chicos, conseguimos la primera esmeralda para volver a nuestro mundo – dijo Mistic pegando un salto y con el puño hacia arriba, muy al estilo anime.

-Eso está muy bien Mistic, pero tenemos que buscar las demás – le respondió Res.

-No seas aguafiestas – habló el erizo con una gran sonrisa.

-Chicos, Mistic no os recuerda a Sonic – dijo Tails a todos los del Team Sonic.

-¿A mi?, ¿Se me parece? – preguntó Sonic.

-No se parecen –dijo Amy – Sonic es mucho más guapo – terminó de decir la eriza fantaseando.

-Y más prepotente y arrogante – añadió Silver - por no decir otras cosas.

-¡Yo no soy nada de eso! – exclamó el erizo azul.

-Haz una carrera conmigo – le retó Shadow.

-¿Para qué?, se que voy a ganar – le respondió.

-Ves como lo eres, jajajaja – rió Knuckles y todos los demás, excepto Shadow, el cual solo levantó un poco el labio. Ante esto, Sonic hinchó las mejillas como si fuera un niño pequeño y mirando a Amy, esperando que dijera algo positivo, pero esta apenas dijo nada.

-Dejemos eso ahora – les dijo el erizo azul a todos los del Team Sonic – chicos, ¿Y si os enseñamos todo lo que hay por esta zona? – habló ahora a todos los nuevos.

-Pero…, estamos buscando las esmeraldas – dijeron Res y Dean a la vez.

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que relajarnos un poco, nos vendrá bien – les dijo Mistic.

-Está bien – dijeron ambos resignados ante la sonrisa del erizo.

**Taller de Tails /** **Todos preparados para salir**

-Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Icean.

-Vayamos primero a la ciudad, tengo que comprar unas cosas para una máquina – dijo Tails.

-Siempre con tus aparatitos Tails, nunca cambiarás – le dijo Sonic.

-De hecho, Dean y yo construiremos un buscador de Distorted Emeralds basándonos en nuestro buscador de Chaos Emeralds y la energía que desprende la Distorted Emeralds que conseguimos en la base de Eggman.

-Hablando de Eggman, ¿Qué estaría haciendo con esos tubos? – preguntó Knuckles.

-Dejemos las preguntas, incógnitas y posibles respuestas para otro día – dijo Amy – hoy es un día de relax.

-Entonces vayamos a la ciudad – dijo Mistic – espero que haya algo bueno para mi.

Todos fueron a la ciudad, Central City. Vieron todo, los principales restaurantes, el parque de atracciones, los principales edificios y el centro comercial, en el cual pararon a comprar todo lo que quería Tails, eso si, como es lógico, las chicos fueron a las tiendas de ropa.

-Debería de cambiar mi ropa si vamos a ir buscando las esmeraldas todo el tiempo – le dijo Icean a Amy.

-La verdad, opino lo mismo – respondió esta mientras buscaba un poco de ropa.

-Vaya, si es Amy Rose, la única chica que hay en el Team Sonic – dijo una de las encargadas de la tienda – y, ¿Ella es? – dijo al notar la presencia de la eriza azul celeste.

-Me llamo Icean – se presentó esta.

-Encantada Icean, ¿Qué estáis buscando en esta tienda? – preguntó la encargada.

-Verás, estamos buscando ropa cómoda para nuestras aventuras – le dijo Amy - no creo que nuestros vestidos sean lo más apropiado.

-Creo que tengo algo que os irá perfecto a ti y a tu amiga – respondió mientras iba al almacén a buscar la ropa.

-¿Qué amable es la gente, no? – preguntó Icean extrañada.

-Ventajas de ser "famosa" – le respondió la eriza rosa - ¿En tu mundo la gente no es así? – preguntó.

-La verdad es que no, en mi mundo… - estaba diciendo la eriza hasta que le interrumpió la encargada – ya he encontrado la ropa.

Para Amy, un pantalón color rosa, una camiseta roja con detalles blancos y una sudadera color blanco con detalles rosas, todo ello acompañado de unos zapatos blancos con una franja rosa.

Para Icean, era un pantalón color turquesa, una camiseta azul con detalles blancos y una sudadera turquesa con detalles azul oscuro, acompañado de unos zapatos blanco con una franja azul celeste.

-Esta ropa es perfecta – dijeron ambas - ¿Cuánto dinero es? – preguntaron.

-Nada, un pequeño obsequio después de salvarnos tantas veces – les respondió dándoles una gran sonrisa – espero vuelvan pronto – terminó de decir, las erizas fueron a donde estaban los chicos.

-Vaya, veo que habéis cambiado vuestra ropa – dijo Sonic al ver a las chicas – "Amy se ve realmente bien" – pensó el erizo un tanto ruborizado.

-¿Qué te pasa Sonic? – preguntó Amy con una sonrisilla, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando al verle un poco rojo.

-Eh…, ah, nada, no me pasa nada – respondió el erizo después de salir del trance - "¿Por qué me pasa esto cada vez que veo a Amy" - pensó para si mismo

-Si tú lo dices – dijo riéndose un poco.

-Pero chicos, ¿Qué estáis esperando? – preguntó Icean.

-En un principio a vosotras, pero ahora Tails ha ido a comprar lo que necesitaba, así que tenemos dos opciones, o decirle a Tails que nos vamos o quedarnos esperando a que venga – dijo Mistic.

-¿Y cuál es el número de Tails? – dijeron ambas a la vez, provocando las risas de todos, o casi, ya que Shadow es como es.

Llamaron a Tails para decirle que iban a seguir dando el paseo mientras él y Dean compraban las cosas en una de las tiendas más grandes de tecnología de la ciudad, donde el zorrito es un cliente muy habitual.

**Tails y Dean.**

-Quédate aquí Dean, ahora vuelvo – dijo Tails entrando en la tienda.

-Hola Mike – saludó el zorro.

-Hola Tails, ¿Qué buscas esta vez? – le preguntó el encargado.

-Esto – le dijo el zorro mostrando una lista de todo lo que necesitaba.

**El resto del equipo**

-¿Podemos ir a comer algo? – preguntaron Sonic y Mistic como si fueran niños pequeños.

-Estamos yendo a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad – dijo Amy.

-Pero si yo solo quiero un chili dog – dijo Sonic desesperado

-¿Crees que no tienen chili dogs? – le respondió Amy.

Mistic, Icean y Res hablaban entre ellos mirando la escena entre Amy y Sonic.

-Está claro, ambos se gustan – dijo Icean.

-Mee…, no estoy tan seguro – dijo Mistic.

-Yo creo que sí, se parecen a vosotros dos – dijo Res provocando que los dos erizos se pusieran rojos, este empezó a reírse bastante, y llamó la atención de los demás

-¿Qué os pasa chicos? – preguntaron viendo a los dos erizos estáticos y completamente rojos, Mistic fue el primero en darse cuenta y dijo que no pasaba nada, Icean reaccionó sin decir nada, pero aún estaba roja

-Veo que eso te ha llegado MIstic – dijo Res entre risas.

-Argg, maldito erizo gris – dijo Mistic yendo a por él erizo, que salió a toda velocidad de allí.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Mistic, Icean?, ¿Y por qué ha ido tras Res como loco? – le preguntaron Amy y Cream seguidamente.

-Mistic es así – respondió la eriza con un tono de voz de enamorada.

-Lo sabía, te gusta Mistic – dijo Amy – se lo tengo que decir a Rouge, me debe diez euros.

-¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó la eriza color celeste.

-Sí, pero tranquila, no diremos nada – la tranquilizó Cream.

-Está bien, vamos ya al restaurante.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante pidieron una mesa para todos, el camarero los llevo al segundo piso, el restaurante era muy lujoso, había gente muy conocida en el restaurante y los héroes de mobius no eran menos. Pronto llegó el camarero, los chicos pidieron lo que querían y empezaron a comer.

-Icean, antes me dijiste que te resultaba raro que la gente fuera amable, ¿Por qué?, ¿En vuestro mundo, dimensión, o lo que sea no son así? – preguntó Amy intrigada, puesto que la eriza se lo iba a contar pero la interrumpieron.

-Verás… - iba a decir la eriza, pero fue cortada por Mistic – no creo que este sea el lugar idóneo para hablar de eso – habló el erizo seriamente – cuando lleguemos a casa os contaremos toda la verdad.

-¿Toda la verdad? - preguntó Knuckles - ¿Acaso nos habéis mentido? - se alteró todavía más, el cual llamó la atención de las demás personas que estaba allí.

-Knuckles, estas montando un espectáculo - le dijo Sonic, el echidna al ver que todos lo estaban mirando se sentó avergonzado.

-En parte os mentimos - respondió Res a la pregunta de Knuckles - cuando lleguemos a casa os lo explicaremos todo.

-Está bien – dijeron todos los del Sonic Team, hasta Shadow estaba intrigado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron a comprar helado, después, fueron hacia la casa, esperando que Tails y Dean ya estuvieran allí.

**Casa de Tails / 16:32**

Toc, toc, fue lo que escuchó Tails antes de abrir la puerta y ver que estaban allí todos los chicos ya.

-¿Habéis llegado un poco pronto no? – preguntó el zorro.

-Verás, Mistic nos iba a explicar unas cuantas cosas de su mundo – dijo Sonic.

-Sí, será mejor que os sentéis – dijo Mistic - ven Dean - dijo, el pequeño zorrito negro se levantó y fue a donde estaba los 3 erizos.

Todos se sentaron y prestaron atención a lo que Mistic, Icean, Res y Dean les iban a contar.

-A ver, como os explico esto – pensó Mistic – chicos, cuando nos recogisteis, éramos 8, ¿no?

-Es verdad – dijo Silver, pero pensó un poco – no, erais 10, no 8 – volvió a decir.

-Exacto, esos 2, son nuestros mayores enemigos – dijo Res.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando despertaste? – preguntó Tails.

-Porque, ellos 2 estaban despiertos cuando yo desperté, así que me hice el dormido y intenté escuchar que iban a hacer – dijo Mistic – esos 2 se llevaron a los demás, a Clack, a Nin, a Pirk y a Reichel.

-¿Y cómo es que no escuchamos nada cuando se los llevaron? – preguntó Shadow incrédulo.

-Porque, en ese momento, Eggman estaba luchando con vosotros, y cuando se fueron salí a ver hacia donde iban, pero vi a Shadow en problemas y fui a ayudarle.

-Entonces, si no he entendido mal, tus amigos han sido "raptados" por 2 que salvamos, puesto que son vuestros peores enemigos.

-Sí, de hecho, no llegamos aquí por casualidad – dijo Dean – preparamos esto para pediros ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?, ¿A nosotros? – Preguntó Sonic incrédulo – pero si Mistic podría ganarnos a mí y a Shadow a la vez.

-Puede que sí– dijo el erizo amarillo.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Tails.

-No necesitamos poder, solo mucha ayuda para derrotarlos – respondió Res.

-¿Y cómo hicisteis para venir a la dimensión? – preguntó Amy.

-Buscamos las Distorted Emerald por todas las partes de nuestro mundo, nosotros creamos el portal para venir aquí, a un mundo en el que Scarf y Rien no tengan el poder – dijo Icean.

-Sí, en este mundo, tenemos posibilidades de derrotar a Scarf y Rien para lograr la liberación de nuestro mundo, un mundo en el que la gente no tienen sentimientos, donde nadie ayuda a nadie, donde cualquier noticia mala es normal – dijo Res.

-Ninguno de nosotros quiere vivir allí – dijo Icean llorando, siendo tranquilizada por Mistic, que la abrazó fuertemente.

-Os comprendemos, queremos ayudaros, pero, ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Sonic decidido.

-De momento, debemos seguir buscando las Distorted Emerald y así evitar que Rien y Scarf puedan escapar de aquí – habló Mistic – el Mistic Team no puede dejar que eso pase.

-Pero, ¿Vuestros amigos, estarán bien? – preguntó Tails preocupado.

-No te preocupes, seguro que sí – dijo Dean.

-De acuerdo, mañana habrá que madrugar para buscar las esmeraldas – dijo Knuckles.

-Concuerdo contigo –dijo Res.

Y así, tras decirles toda la verdad al Sonic Team, Mistic y los demás fueron a dormir, para, un día mas, volver a buscar las Distorted Emeralds.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Por fin termine este capítulo, ¿os ha sorprendido como es el mundo de Mistic?**

**Pues si queréis seguir leyendo esto dejar reviews que ayudan mucho para saber si os gusta o si queréis dejar ideas.**

**Sonic, Amy y Tails : Hasta pronto :P**


	4. El lado oscuro de Sonic

**Dimensional**

**Chapter 4: El lado oscuro de Sonic**

**Taller de Tails / 8:34 del día siguiente / Pov Sonic**

Era temprano, demasiado temprano para mí, pero tenía, mejor dicho, teníamos ayudar a Mistic y su grupo. No soportaría vivir en un mundo como el suyo, sin praderas verdes como las de Green Hill, sin ciudades tan encantadoras como Central City, sin poder vivir libremente, sin… vida. Sin embargo, ese erizo es demasiado alegre, no sé cómo es capaz de serlo, él y su grupo han venido a salvar a su mundo, tienen mucha presión, pero no lo parece.

Pronto vendrán los demás, debería prepararme, para suerte mía, Tails tenía ya casi todo preparado.

-¿Vamos a ir en ese avión? – vi que Mistic estaba hablando con Tails.

-Sí, es lo más rápido y además, según me ha dicho Dean, las Distorted Emeralds también emiten una luz si están cerca de otras.

-En efecto.

-El avión cuenta con un dispositivo para guardar las esmeraldas, aparte del buscador que hicimos ayer – le respondió Tails.

Es verdad, lo recuerdo bien, ayer Tails y Dean estuvieron hasta las tantas para hacerlo, se nota que mucho no durmieron.

-Tails, pareces cansado, ¿Estás seguro de poder pilotar bien el Tornado? – le dije mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Por supuesto que sí – me respondió.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti – le respondí, ya lo he hecho muchas veces, siempre confío en él, él solo me respondió con una sonrisa.

Toc, toc, se escuchó la puerta, fui a abrir para ver quién era. No fue muy grande mi sorpresa al ver ahí a Amy, Icean y Cream.

-Hola chicas, pasad – les dije abriendo la puerta por completo y cerrarla, pero algo, mejor dicho, alguien la paró, era Shadow, quien estaba acompañado de Silver y de Rouge – vaya, si que habéis madrugado hoy.

-Lo mismo te digo – me dijo Shadow entrando a la casa y sentándose en el sofá.

-Silver, Rouge, entrad – dije al verlos parados afuera.

Dentro, Shadow se quedó en el sofá viendo el televisor, acompañado de Silver. Las chicas hablaban entre ellas. Mientras, Tails y Dean estaban preparando el Tornado para salir, Mistic les ayudaba.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos, voy a ver si el guardián se ha despertado ya – dije.

-¿Guardián? – me preguntó extrañado Mistic.

-Se refiere a Knuckles, él es el guardián de la Master Emerald – le dijo Tails – ven pronto Sonic, nos vamos en 15 minutos.

-Ok – le dije mientras salía a toda velocidad hacia Angel Islands.

Ya allí, busqué el altar, cuando lo vi, un echidna rojo dormía plácidamente en las escaleras.

-Knuckles – le llamé pero no despertaba – Knuckles – le volví a llamar un poco más fuerte y le zarandee un poco pero seguía sin despertar – Vamos tío, pareces una marmota – volví a zarandearle más fuerte - ¡KNUCKLES! – grité al ver que no despertaba, esta vez sí se despertó y pegó tal salto que parecía que tenía dos muelles en los pies.

-Me has asustado –reclamó este viendo como me reía tras lo ocurrido.

-¿Has visto qué hora es? – le pregunté con mucha seriedad, parecía Shadow.

-Emm…, no – me respondió tranquilamente.

-Ven anda, que hoy íbamos a buscar las esmeraldas, te estábamos esperando – le dije – rápido, pronto saldremos – terminé de decirle para salir con mi, tan común, supervelocidad. Antes de salir escuché un "está bien" de parte de Knuckles.

-Ya avise a Knuckles, pronto vendrá – dije entrando en el taller.

-Está bien, ve al salón que vamos a planear como vamos a conseguir las esmeraldas – me respondió Tails. Entré rápidamente viendo que estaban todos, Knuckles no tardaría más de 3 minutos en llegar, me senté al lado de Mistic y esperé a que Tails explicara todo.

**Pov Mistic**

Vaya, Sonic ya ha llegado, es bastante rápido, cuando pase todo le diré de echar unas carreras.

-Hola Mistic – me saluda sentándose al lado mía.

-Hola – le respondo con una sonrisa. Estoy muy alegre tras llegar aquí, estos campos y el aire fresco me llenan de nostalgia. Cuando era pequeño mi mundo no era como es ahora mismo, era muy tranquilo, yo y mis amigos jugábamos felices, nunca, o casi nunca pasaba algo malo, hasta que…

-Inicio de un Flashback-

-¿Qué pasa mami? – pregunté viendo como mi madre lloraba.

-Hijo – me dijo mi madre – papá a muerto – me dijo llorando.

-¿Cómo? – dije con los ojos acuosos y rodeado de lágrimas, aunque sabía la respuesta, quería que ella me lo dijera.

-En la guerra, nos vencieron, murieron todos y pronto vendrán por nosotros – me dijo, mientras un grupo de militares entraban en casa rompiendo la puerta – huye hijo, protégete de todos los que intenten atacarte, se fuerte, Mistic – me dijo mientras los militares la atacaban.

-Fin del Flashback-

Hice lo que mi madre me dijo, huir de ellos, pero no olvidé, tengo que derrotarles, tengo que, matarles.

-¿Otra vez pensando en aquello Mistic? – me preguntó Icean preocupada.

-Si – le respondí sinceramente, no podía mentirle, a ella no.

-Deberías de dejar de pensar en eso, Mistic – me dijo Res.

-No puedo, aunque quiera no puedo – volví a responder.

-Mistic, tranquilo, esas cosas no se pueden olvidar fácilmente – me dijo Icean sentándose a mi lado – pero, usaste eso para mejorar cuando eras pequeño, nos salvaste a todos – me volvió a decir mientras Res y Dean también se acercaban – y no solo a nosotros, también salvaste a muchas personas de morir a manos de Scarf – me dijo, yo solo recordé, es verdad, he salvado a muchos de Scarf, si los salvé de Scarf y su ejército, porque no iba a poder ahora en este mundo, hemos hecho de todo para venir aquí, y tras mucho, lo pudimos lograr. Eso es, debo usar todas mis fuerzas y derrotar a Scarf.

-No me daré por vencido, lo hicimos, llegamos aquí para derrotar a Scarf y a Rien y lo vamos a conseguir – dije decidido.

-Este si es Mistic – me dijo Icean dándome un abrazo, yo solo le correspondí el abrazo y miré a Dean y Res, ambos me miraban con una sonrisa, les respondí igual.

**Pov Normal**

-Bien chicos – empezó a decir Tails – nos dividiremos en dos grupos, por un lado irán Sonic, Knuckles, Res, Dean, Silver y Amy, por el otro iremos yo, Shadow, Mistic, Icean, Blaze y Rouge. Cream, tú te quedaras aquí.

-Está bien – le respondió la coneja.

-Me parece bien los grupos – dijeron Sonic y Mistic como respuesta.

-Entonces vámonos – dijo Res.

-Espera, no hemos dicho por donde ir – le retuvo Tails mirando a Res que solo le respondió con una mirada de "¿Por dónde"- el equipo de Sonic irá por Mystic Ruins, el mío irá por Jungle Zone.

-Está bien – le dijo Shadow al zorrito amarillo.

Tras esto ambos equipos partieron, el de Tails fue en el Tornado ya que Jungle Zone estaba bastante alejado de allí.

**Pov Res**

Mystic Ruins, no sonaba mal del todo, iriamos hacia allí para buscar una de las Distorted Emeralds. El erizo azul nos guiaba, no lo conocía bien del todo, pero me inspiraba confianza, esa confianza que me daba Mistic cuando lo conocí.

-Inicio del Flashback con Pov Res-

-Oh, no, me siguen – decía yo mientras un grupo de robots me seguía, contaban con alta tecnología, carecían de brazos, los cuales eran cambiados por ametralladoras que disparaban a todo lo que vieran por delante. Estaba huyendo de esos robots, sino, me matarían.

Seguí corriendo todo lo que pude, sin embargo, me tropecé y acabé rodeado, era mi fin. Pero, justo en ese momento escuché a alguien llegar.

-¿Por qué no lucháis contra alguien con vuestra fuerza? – oí decir a un erizo amarillo con las púas hacia arriba y con vetas naranjas, tenía unas marcas en sus brazos y piernas de color naranja, ojos color azul mar y air-shoes color negro con detalles blancos y rojos, llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos, una chaqueta negra, una camiseta blanca y unos jeans negros también.

Ese erizo destrozó a todos los robots, me salvó de una buena, tras eso me saludó – hola – acercándose.

-Hola – le respondí – gracias por salvarme, me llamo Res.

-Encantado Res, soy Mistic y, no tienes porque agradecer – me dijo dándole la mano y ayudándome a levantarme – ¿Estabas huyendo? – preguntó.

-Si, estoy solo, mis padres murieron y… - le estaba diciendo pero me cortó.

-Ven conmigo, te ayudaré – me dijo, yo solo pude responderle que si.

-Fin del Flashback-

Desde ese día que me salvó empecé confiar en la gente, no mucho, pero algo sí. Poco tiempo después Mistic y yo salvamos a Dean y a Icean, la cual se enamoró perdidamente de Mistic, y él también sentía algo, yo lo sabía. Pasó mucho tiempo cuando salvamos a los demás y empezamos a reunir las Distorted Emeralds, y tras mucho tiempo de búsqueda llegamos aquí.

-Oye Res, se te ve algo despistado – me dijo Silver – nos estamos quedando atrás.

-Eh, solo estaba pensando en otras cosas – le respondí – vamos – y salí corriendo a donde estaba el resto del grupo.

**Pov Shadow**

Estábamos todavía en el Tornado, Tails pilotaba, Rouge, Blaze y la eriza celeste estaban en sentadas, yo estaba encima del avión y, ese erizo amarillo, Mistic, descansaba plácidamente en una de las alas, como si nada le importara. En eso me recordaba mucho a Sonic, a ese incordio de Sonic.

-Chicos, estamos llegando – dijo Tails, yo solo miré hacia el horizonte, donde se podían ver una jungla muy frondosa. Minutos después estábamos abajo preparados para buscar.

-Bien chicos, vamos adelante – dijo Tails repartiendo una especie de comunicadores – ponéroslo en la muñeca, si vemos algo avisaremos al grupo de Sonic – dijo ese zorro de dos colas adentrándose en la jungla.

A la media hora o así Rouge vio algo brillando entre unas rocas, a esa murciélago no se le escapa nada que brille, y dijo – chicos, creo que aquí hay una esmeralda, entre las rocas

-¿Seguro? – le pregunté, dándome un sí con la cabeza, segundos después, rompí la roca de un puñetazo, viendo que eso que brillaba era una esmeralda, una Chaos Emerald.

-¿Una Chaos Emerald?, nos vendrá bien para derrotar a ese tal Scarf – me dijo Blaze – sí – le respondí guardando la esmeralda.

-¿Chaos Emerald?, ¿Qué son? – me preguntó Mistic.

-Son para poder transformarse en forma Súper, solo Shadow, Silver y Sonic pueden hacerlo – le explicó Tails al erizo amarillo.

-¿Necesitáis esmeraldas para transformaros en Súper? – preguntó de nuevo el erizo, me estaba cansando de tanta preguntita.

-Sí, ¿Acaso tú no las necesitas? – le respondí de forma intimidatoria.

-No – me respondió con una risilla que no soportaba, pero esa respuesta me dejó en blanco, es imposible que pueda transformarse en Súper sin esmeraldas - ¿Quieres comprobarlo, Shad? – me preguntó, ese nombre me mataba pero hice, con mucho esfuerzo, como si no pasara nada y le dije que sí.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando, después de un gran brillo, Mistic cambió su color amarillo por un color dorado intenso y un aura dorada con destellos negros y estaba levitando un poco.

-Mistic, no deberías hacer eso, gastas mucha energía – le regañó esa eriza celeste, Icean.

-Lo siento – le respondió con una mano en la nuca mientras se destransformaba y volvía a tener su color natural.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se escuchó una risa de loco fuera de la jungla - ¿Así que ese erizo puede transformarse en súper sin esmeraldas? – volvió a decir esa voz, cuando todos salimos vimos quien era, el pesado de Eggman para variar.

-Eggman, vete de aquí si no quieres acabar siendo abono para las plantas – dije mientras sacaba la Chaos Emeralds que encontramos.

-Eso no pasará, Shadow – dijo ese maldito científico loco – esta vez no.

**Pov Normal / Grupo de Shadow**

Un robot gigante apareció al lado de Eggman, parecía fuerte, muy fuerte, misiles en la espalda, puños gigantes y un lanzallamas en cada antebrazo, en el pecho llevaba el símbolo de Eggman.

-Presenciad al Egg-Colossuss, mi nuevo invento – dijo el científico con aires de grandeza.

-Eggman, eres basura y tu robot va a ser chatarra próximamente – dijo Shadow lanzando un Spin Dash contra el robot que apenas le hizo unos rasguños – maldita sea, necesitaré ayuda.

-Yo te ayudo – le dijo Mistic a Shadow mientras se lanzaba a por el robot con un Spin Dash, cosa que, aunque le dañó un poco más, tampoco le hizo mucho daño – es más fuerte que los anteriores, pero a ver si aguanta esto – dijo cargando una onda de fuego en la mano - ¡Fire Fang! – gritó lanzando la onda de fuego que golpeó al robot, pero solo ocasionó daños graves en uno de sus brazos.

-Argg, suficiente, Colossuss, destrózalos – gritó Eggman, solo para que después el robot lanzara dos misiles hacia la posición donde estaban.

-Chicos salid, Mistic y yo nos ocuparemos – gritó Shadow, recibiendo como respuesta un sí.

-Icean, tendré que hacerlo – le dijo Mistic, a lo cual ella puso cara de preocupada – tranquila, no pasará nada – la tranquilizó con una sonrisa – si no me pasa nada, mañana saldremos por la noche – terminó de decir el erizo amarillo guiñándole un ojo.

-Es…Esta bien – dijo completamente la eriza, al fin y al cabo, el chico que le gustaba le estaba proponiendo una cita.

-Shadow, yo me ocupo, solo distráele mientras me transformo.

-Esta bien.

Shadow empezó a hacer Control Chaos, apareciendo y desapareciendo en momentos y mareando al robot. Eggman gritó furioso.

-¡Ve a por el erizo amarillo colossuss!

Este miró hacia la dirección en la que estaba el erizo pero no vio nada.

-¿Me buscabas? – escuchó decir detrás suya mientras un gran golpe le golpeaba, dejando inutilizado el otro brazo del robot.

-Es el fin de tu robot, Egg-Man – gritó el erizo amarillo, ahora dorado tras su transformación –"Espero que esto funcione" – pensó el erizo mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos.

-Espero que le salga bien – dijo Icean mientras veía desde lejos la escena – es la primera vez que lo intenta.

-Seguro que sale bien y tendrás tu cita con Mistic – la tranquilizó Rouge con una sonrisa pícara, viendo que la eriza azul se volvía roja en cuestión de segundos.

-¡BEAM OF LIGHT!- gritó el erizo dorado lanzando un gran rayo de luz que impactó contra los misiles que lanzó el robot en un último ataque destrozándolos en un momento e impactando con el robot, el cual creó una gran explosión al impactar.

-Otra vez derrotado no, es imposible – gritó el científico.

-Es posible Eggman, muy posible – le dijo Tails, que ya había llegado con los demñas y el Tornado – volvamos chicos.

-Si – dijo Mistic momentos antes de caer inconsciente y perder su forma Súper.

-Mistic, sabía que transformarte te haría perder demasiada energía – dijo Icean preocupada corriendo dirección al erizo.

-Tranquila, solo está cansado, nada más – dijo Shadow volviendo al Tornado seguida por Icean que cogió a Mistic como podía, Shadow lo vió y… Control Chaos, fue lo que gritó el erizo llegando al Tornado rápidamente.

-Tails, volvamos – dijo Rouge, que vio como Icean se veía preocupada por el erizo amarillo.

-Tranquila Icean, solo debe descansar – le dijeron Rouge y Blaze con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé – dijo mirando al erizo con mucha ternura – siempre nos has protegido, Mistic.

**Grupo de Sonic / Pov Sonic **

-¿Cómo? – exclamé un poco exaltado llamando la atención de todo el grupo.

-¿Qué pasa Sonic? – me preguntó Amy.

-Eggman atacó al grupo de Tails, Mistic y Shadow les derrotaron pero Mistic quedó inconsciente.

-Seguro que Mistic se transformó, eso le gasta mucha energía – dijo Dean.

-Típico en Mistic, hace cosas sin pensar – añadió Res.

-¿Transformar? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté mientras seguía caminando.

-A cambiar a su forma Súper – me respondió Dean.

-¿Puede hacerlo sin esmeraldas? – le preguntó Silver.

-Sí, sin embargo eso le hace perder mucha energía, si pasa más de cinco minutos en forma Súper, podría llegar a morir – le respondió Res.

-¿Morir? – pregunté, estaba totalmente intrigado por la fuerza y habilidad de ese erizo, pero ¿una transformación sin esmeraldas?, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-En efecto, por eso Dean le colocó un microchip mientras estaba inconsciente después de una transformación – respondió Res de nuevo.

-Ese chip obliga al cuerpo a parar tras 3 minutos, tras esos 3 minutos la transformación pasa, y la mayoría de veces cae inconsciente – habló Dean nuevamente explicando la función de ese chip.

-Entiendo, ¿No sabe nada? – pregunté de nuevo, en serio, estaba demasiado intrigado como para dejar de preguntar.

-Sí, sí lo sabe – dijo Dean simplemente – solo se lo colocamos mientras estaba inconsciente para que no se quejara.

-Mirad chicos, allí – dijo Knuckles señalando una de las columnas de Mystic Ruins.

Todos nos acercamos y vimos que era una Distorted Emerald, no podía ser otra cosa. La cogimos y nos disponíamos a volver a casa pero se escuchó una voz.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si está aquí el famoso Sonic the Hedgehog – dijo un erizo de color verde, ojos azules, llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta con detalles de fuego y unas gafas de sol en la cabeza.

-Scourge – dije poniéndome en posición de pelea.

**Pov Normal / Grupo de Sonic**

En efecto, Scourge the Hedgehog había aparecido delante del grupo de Sonic.

-¿Cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos? – dijo prepotente poniéndose en posición de pelea también.

-Desde que te derroté hace meses – respondió Sonic.

-Tenías las esmeraldas, te transformaste en Súper y me derrotaste pero – dijo haciendo una pausa mientras sacaba una especie de pegatina de la chaqueta y se lo colocaba en la frente – ahora que harás – gritó furioso mientras su color verde pasaba a ser morado y un aura de color negra le rodeaba.

-Maldición, tiene un Anarchy Beryl – gritó Sonic – Amy, atrás – le dijo a la eriza, la cual, haciéndole caso retrocedió.

-Chicos, id con mucho cuidado – le dijo Sonic a todos.

-Venid, malditos – dijo Súper Scourge con gran maldad, el primero en ir fue Knuckles que acabó golpeado con fuerza, lanzado hacia una de las columnas.

Silver también fue a por él, con sus poderes elevó una gran roca que se la lanzó, pero Scourge la partió y se lanzó a toda velocidad a golpear al erizo plateado, tanta velocidad que, en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba al lado de Knuckles, derrotado y casi inconsciente.

-Solo quedáis vosotros – dijo refiriéndose a Sonic, Dean y Res. Los cuales se lanzaron a por el erizo con velocidad, en una guerra de puñetazos, poco a poco iban cansando a Súper Scourge, perdiendo un poco de velocidad en sus ataques.

-Ya estoy harto – bramó el súper erizo lanzando un gran ataque que dejo sin fuerzas a Dean y Res y a Sonic bastante agotado y tirado en el suelo.

-Vaya, solo queda la novia de Sonic – dijo Scourge quitando su transformación y yendo a por Amy, esta intento defenderse con su martillo, pero no pudo hacerle nada a Scourge, este le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, enviándola varios metros atrás.

-Creo que me voy a divertir mucho contigo – rió el malvado erizo dándole otro puñetazo.

-¡No, Sonic! – chilló la eriza con miedo, mucho miedo, el erizo intentó levantarse casi sin fuerzas.

-Déjala Scourge – le dijo Sonic, un Sonic muy cansado.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir?, ¿Tú?, ja, no me hagas reir – rió el erizo verde dándole otro puñetazo a Amy, la cual se quedó semi-inconsciente.

-So…nic, ayu… ayuda…me – pidió la eriza en un estado bastante pésimo.

-Callate, rosita, es hora de la diversión – dijo Scourge yendo en su dirección

Tres puñetazos le había dado Scourge, tres puñetazos que casi la dejan inconsciente, pero tres puñetazos que habían causado la ira de Sonic, tal ira que un aura negra empezaba a rodearle.

-Scourge, te dije que la dejaras – dijo el erizo tenebrosamente, el propio Scourge se asustó, pero intentó no parecerlo – intenta hacer que la deje – respondió.

-Si así lo deseas, así será – terminó de decir Sonic, el cual estaba mirando en todo momento al suelo, levantando la cabeza y ahí es cuando Scourge sintió miedo de verdad, al ver a Sonic.

Su color azul eléctrico había pasado a ser azul casi negro, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, sus pupilas parecían haber desaparecido, la sonrisa confiada que solía tener había pasado a ser una muy diabólica y el aura negro apareció más fuerte, rodeándole por completo. En efecto, había pasado a ser Dark Sonic, su ira y rabia al ver a Amy casi inconsciente había vencido.

-No, Dark Sonic no – maldijo Scourge, el cual intentó dar batalla, pero un solo golpe de Sonic le dejó clavado en el edificio.

Dark Sonic se acercaba lentamente hacia él pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien se lo impidió, era Amy.

-Sonic, para, este no eres tú, este no es mi Sonic – lloró la eriza tras ver a Sonic en su estado actual, totalmente consumido por la ira.

-A…my – empezó a decir el erizo lentamente mientras el color negro de su pelaje desaparecía y volvía a ser azul y sus pupilas regresaron a su lugar, este si era Sonic - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con poca energía.

-Te tranformaste en Dark Sonic – le dijo Knuckles sencillamente.

-¿Dar…Dark Sonic? – preguntó sorprendido.

-En efecto, al parecer, ver a Amy sufriendo es demasiado para ti – le dijo Silver.

-Si, lo es – afirmó el erizo antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡Sonic! – gritó Amy corriendo hacia el erizo azul - ¿de verdad te importo tanto? – dijo feliz la eriza.

-Amy, esta inconsciente, debemos llevarlo rápido a casa – dijo Res justo para salir corriendo.

Los demás tambien lo hicieron, Knuckles cogió a Sonic ya que Amy no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo.

Llegaron rápido, nadie esperaba ver a Sonic inconsciente al entrar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Por fin, este capítulo me ha costado bastante escribirlo entre exámenes y todo eso pero aquí está.**

**¿Os ha gustado?, ¿Raro ver caer inconsciente a Sonic y a Mistic?, ¿Será verdad que Mistic tendrá su cita con Icean? o ¿Cómo se tomaran todos qué Sonic se transformó en Dark Sonic?**

**Si quieren saber más, miren el próximo capítulo.**

**Ah, y dejen reviews, que ayudan mucho**


	5. ¿Sentimientos encontrados?

**Dimensional**

**Chapter 5: ¿Sentimientos encontrados?**

**Taller de Tails / Pov Tails**

-Sonic, Eggman nos ha atacado, Shadow y Mistic han peleado con él, pero Mistic a acabado inconsciente, estamos volviendo ya al taller, tened suerte – le dije a Sonic a través del comunicador. Espero que a su grupo le estuviera yendo bien.

-Bien chicos, ya llegamos al taller – dije mientras aparcaba el Tornado y lo metía donde debe estar.

A Mistic le curamos unas cuantas heridas que tenía y lo dejamos en una de las camas para que descansara. Shadow no se dejó, pero acabo cediendo ante la insistencia de Rouge.

-¿Creéis que tardarán mucho? – preguntó Blaze.

-No creo – le respondí – solo espero que vengan a salvo.

Y justo como si fuera magia se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, fui a abrir y vi a todos los del demás grupo, excepto a Knuckles y Sonic.

-Hola chicos – saludé - ¿Dónde están Sonic y Knuckles? – pregunté al no verlos.

-Por ahí vienen – me respondió Res, yo solo miré y vi a Knuckles cargando a un erizo azul, a Sonic.

-Entrad rápido, tenemos que curarle las heridas y dejarle descansando – dije dejando pasar a todos. Amy curó pronto las heridas de Sonic y le dejó descansar.

**Taller de Tails / Pov Normal**

-¿Qué pasó chicos? – preguntó Tails, el zorrito estaba bastante preocupado por su "hermano" mayor mientras traía unos cuantos vendajes para las heridas de todos.

-Se transformó – dijo Silver haciendo una pausa – en Dark Sonic.

-¡¿Dark Sonic?!, ¿Cómo? – preguntó Shadow un poco alterado, no es muy normal en el, pero esa transformación oscura de Sonic le tenía intrigado desde que la hizo (Sonic X)

-Nos encontramos con Scourge – respondió Knuckles – se transformó con un Anarchy Beryl y nos dio una paliza a todos, después… - iba a seguir el echidna pero Amy le cortó.

-Despues fue a por mí, intente defenderme pero no pude, me golpeó dejándome casi inconsciente, y justo cuando venía a darme el último golpe, Sonic se levantó con un aura negra alrededor, se había transformado – dijo Amy – si me hubiera podido defender no hubiera pasado nada, es mi culpa – volvió a decir Amy llorando suavemente

-Amy, no es tu culpa – se escuchó decir desde la otra sala, todos miraron y vieron a Sonic de pie.

-Sí, si me hubiera podido defender no te hubieras transformado en Dark Sonic – le volvió a responder la eriza, esta vez llorando más.

-Ninguno de nosotros pudo con él – dijo Res.

-De verdad Amy, no te eches la culpa – dijo Sonic dándole un cariñoso abrazo, el cual hizo que la eriza dejara de llorar, pero estaba estática de la sorpresa.

-Rose, cariño, no es tu culpa, Sonic se transformó por sus sentimientos – esta vez habló Rouge con su típica actitud pícara.

**Pov Sonic**

-¿Sen…Sentimientos? – pregunté mientras un leve color rojizo se posaba en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Amy tirada en el suelo? – me volvió a decir.

¿Qué sentí?, me preguntaba, sentí ira, rabia, ¿Miedo?, ¿Miedo de perder a Amy?, no puede ser, Amy es como mi hermanita, tengo que cuidarla, pero últimamente no puedo alejarla de mis pensamientos y lo que pasó ayer fue todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Me había enamorado de Amy?

-No puedo explicar lo que sentí – dije dándome media vuelta para que no vieran mi cara – voy a correr un rato.

-No deberías Sonic, todavía tienes que recuperarte – me dijo Tails, yo solo le respondí que estaría bien, pero justo cuando iba a salir sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y caí al suelo.

-No estás bien Sonic, no tienes energía ni fuerza para correr – esta vez fue Amy la que habló preocupada mientras iba a donde yo estaba.

-Tranquila Ames, todo está bien – la tranquilicé, aunque no sé porque le dije Ames, hacia ya mucho que no se lo decía. Después de eso salí de la casa, no iba a ir a correr, solo dar un paseo, necesitaba tomar aire fresco para ordenar mi mente.

-Espera Sonic – escuché decir a Amy minutos después de salir yo de la casa - ¿Me acompañarías a comprar unas cosas? – me dijo con una sonrisa inocente, ahora mismo Amy era la persona que menos quería ver para ordenar mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero no pude negarme ante esa sonrisa.

-Está bien – le respondí sin muchos ánimos y fuimos hacia la ciudad para comprar.

**Pov Normal / Taller de Tails**

-Al menos, Sonic está bien – dijo Silver – ya solo queda que se despierte Mistic.

-¿Qué yo despierte? – dijo un erizo amarillo con vetas naranjas entrando a la sala.

-Mistic, ya despertaste – dijo Icean mientras le abrazaba – estaba preocupada por ti.

-Auch – se quejó el erizo.

-Ups, perdóname – le dijo la eriza con una sonrisilla graciosa.

-No pasa nada – le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿Chicos, qué pasó con Sonic?

-¿Cómo sabes que le pasó algo? – preguntó Tails.

-Primero, porque Silver acaba de decir que Sonic está bien y segundo, porque antes lo vi recostado en la cama y estaba inconsciente – respondió Mistic.

-Mistic, ¿Se puede saber hace cuanto dejaste de estar inconsciente? – preguntó Res, se le notaba cabreado.

-Unas 2 horas – respondió este tranquilamente.

-¡Y nosotros preocupándonos por ti! – Gritaron Dean y Res – podrías haber avisado de que habías despertado.

-Siento haberos preocupado chicos – dijo este bajando la cabeza, los otros dos le miraron y vieron que realmente estaba apenado – no pasa nada.

-Tranquilo Mistic – dijo Icean volviendo a darle otro abrazo y diciéndole algo al oído -¿La cita sigue en pie?

-No dije nada de cita – le respondió este, haciendo que la eriza se desilusionara – solo dije que daríamos una vuelta – le volvió a decir mientras cortaba el abrazo.

-Me voy chicos, iré a dar una vuelta.

**Pov Mistic**

Había olvidado completamente lo de la "cita" con Icean, tenía que ir rápido a un centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa. Justo cuando iba por la mitad del camino vi a Amy y Sonic charlando muy tranquilamente, todos los miraban, yo creía que era porque al ser los héroes de Mobius serían conocidos entre todos, pero cambié de opinión al escuchar una conversación entre un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Sonic con una chica, pero si dicen que prefiere ser libre? – dijo el hombre.

-Se habrá enamorado por fin el chico – le dijo la mujer – la chica es mona.

¿Sonic enamorado?, es verdad que en ciertos puntos miraba mucho a Amy, pero, de ahí a estar enamorado hay un trecho. Será mejor que vea que hacen, igual…. pensé con unas ganas enormes de reírme, pero si no me pillarían. Recordé que, antes de venir, Dean me dio una pulsera que, según él, te hacía invisible durante un rato, así que la pulsé y, siendo invisible, pasé por su lado para ver que hacían.

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás cargar con las bolsas, Sonikku? – le preguntó Amy.

-Tranquila Ames, seguro que sí – le respondió éste.

¿Sonikku, Ames? Son nombres demasiado cariñosos en mi opinión. Pronto llegaron a un centro comercial, estuvieron como media hora y cuando salieron vi todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sonic cogió a Amy de la cintura y le dio un beso muy suave, haciendo que soltara las bolsas. Cuando dejó de besarla salió corriendo y Amy se quedó estática y roja, cogió las bolsas y volvió a su casa sin decir nada.

Yo solo seguí a Sonic hasta que le alcanze, obviamente ya me quité la invisibilidad.

-¿Qué hay Sonic? – le pregunté.

-¿Mistic?, ¿No estabas inconsciente? – preguntó rápidamente.

-Desperté antes que tú, pero volví a dormirme – respondí con una sonrisa - ¿Y tú no deberías estar en casa?, ¿O saliste por otra cosa? – le respondí con una sonrisa pícara.

-No…No sé de que hablas – me dijo girando la cabeza, obviamente si que lo sabía.

-¿Seguro? – le volví a preguntar

-Completamente – respondió.

-Y yo que pensaba que estarías con Amy – le dije.

-¿Por…Por qué pensaste eso? – me respondió alterado y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sois los únicos que no estabais cuando desperté, pensé que estabais haciendo alguna cosilla, jaja – le volví a decir, esta vez si que estaba rojo, parecía un pariente de Knuckles.

-¿Lo…Lo has visto todo? – me dijo tartamudeando un poco y parando en seco.

-¿Qué es todo? – solo estaba jugando con él, sí lo había visto.

-Lo…Lo que pas…ó antes, c…con A…Amy– me dijo tartamudeando más todavía.

-Si – respondí tranquilamente, el solo tragó pesadamente - ¿No quieres que nadie lo sepa? – le pregunté.

-No.

-¿Por qué?, seríais una pareja muy bonita – le respondí.

-No sabía que fueras tan sentimental – me dijo.

Me quedé pensando un poco, tenía que juntar a ambos de algún modo, Sonic estaba enamorado de ella, pero no lo quería aceptar.

-Sonic, ¿tú la quieres? – le pregunté

-¿A Amy? – preguntó, solo afirmé con la cabeza y respondió – No.

-¿Seguro?, ¿Del todo? – le pregunté – mira que puedes perderla, vi que movió un poco la mirada, ya lo tenía como quería.

-Te digo que no me gusta Amy – seguía negativo el erizito y me estaba cansando un poco.

-¡Se sincero, Sonic, se sincero con tus sentimientos hacia ella! – le grité, ya estaba harto de que no lo quisiera aceptar – solo llevo una semana aquí y parece que sé más que tú – volví a gritar de la misma manera.

-Está bien, la quiero, la quiero mucho, ¡La amo! – me respondió sinceramente, yo solo le sonreí mientras le decía – díselo.

-No puedo.

-¿Por?

-Porque si se dan cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Amy mis enemigos irán por ella.

-¿Crees que no se puede defender sola? – pregunté recibiendo un no por respuesta

-Entonces díselo, deja de hacerla sufrir huyendo de ella. Se valiente y díselo, ¿o acaso el héroe ahora es una gallinita? – le dije mientras imitaba el cacareo de una gallina.

-¡No, eso no! – gritó de sopetón asustándome un poco -pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuál es el mejor momento para decírselo? – me preguntó ahora más tranquilo

-Si la amas de verdad cualquier momento vale, pero si quieres, dile de salir con ella por la noche, y cómprale algo que le guste, como flores, eso le encanta a las chicas – le dije, no era experto, pero algo sabía.

-No sé como es que no le has dicho nada a Icean todavía – me dijo con una sonrisa, estaba jugando al contraataque el muy ca..., y parecía que se divertía

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le respondí – tú solo responde al amor de Amy – volví a decir guiñándole un ojo, justo antes de irme de allí, pero volví de nuevo antes de que Sonic se fuese – provócala un poco – esta vez si que se quedó rojo al escuchar eso, sería muy divertido ver a Sonic declarándose a Amy, pero yo tenía que salir con Icean, ¿Seré esta vez lo suficientemente valiente como para decírselo? Me preguntaba mientras iba al centro comercial a buscar algo de ropa.

**Pov Normal / Al lado de la escena entre Mistic y Sonic**

Sonic salió rápidamente de allí rumbo a una tienda que vió una de las muchas veces que salió corriendo, pero no se dio cuenta de que una eriza rosa estaba viendo y, sobre todo, escuchando, la conversación entre éste y Mistic.

-¿De verdad, Sonic? ¿De verdad me amas? – la eriza rosa lloró un poco, no por tristeza, sino felicidad y fue a su casa.

**Pov Icean / Casa de Amy**

Acababa de llegar a casa de Amy, espero que ya haya vuelto de comprar, llamé y cuando abrió vi a la eriza rosa llorando un poco.

-¿Amy, que te pasa? – pregunté preocupada por la actitud de mi amiga, es verdad que apenas llevábamos una semana en este mundo, pero me había hecho amiga de todos, o casi.

-Es sonic – me respondió.

-¿Te ha hecho algo malo? – pregunté, me caía bien pero si le había hecho algo le mataba.

-¿Estás loca? – me respondió – ha hecho lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

No entendía, entonces porque estaba llorando – ¿Entonces porque lloras?

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, no de tristeza.

-En serio, llevo aquí 2 minutos y todavía no me has dicho que ha hecho Sonic – le dije, creo que ya sabía que había pasado.

-Escuché a Sonic y a Mistic hablando, me iba a acercar a saludarles pero escuché a Sonic decirle "está bien, la quiero, la quiero muchísimo, la amo", eso me entristeció, pero momentos después escuché decirle a Mistic decirle "Si de verdad la quieres, díselo, deja de hacer sufrir a Amy" – después de decir esto puso una gran sonrisa que se le notaría desde el espacio.

-Vaya, por fin el azulito se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos – dijo una murciélago blanca que entró a la casa.

-Rouge, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté, y no solo entró ella, también estaba Shadow - ¿Shadow también?

-Vivimos con Amy desde que cierto erizo negro destruyó nuestra casa con uno de sus ataques – respondió molesta mirando al erizo – pero bueno, por fin Amy, por fin estarás con Sonic, ¿no tienes nada que decir Shadow?

-Como el _faker _le hiciese algo a Rose se va a convertir en erizo a la parrilla – dijo tétricamente, eso realmente me asustó.

-Vaya, si que te has vuelto sobreprotector con ella – le respondió Rouge.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que nos dejara vivir en su casa – respondió este alejándose de la casa.

-¿Ya te vas Shadow? – preguntó Amy.

-Sí, vendré por la noche, tengo que hacer unas cuantas misiones para G.U.N.

Cuando se fue el erizo nos quedamos charlando unas 2 horas, hasta que Amy pensó que debería comprar un vestido para la noche, yo y Rouge le dijimos que la acompañaríamos, total, yo también tenía que comprarme algo bonito para mi cita con Mistic. Todavía recuerdo cuando él y Res me salvaron.

-Inicio del Flashback-

No puedo creer que haya pasado todo esto, desde que Scarf y Rien derrotaron a los reyes del reino junto a su ejército el mundo se ha convertido en ruinas de lo que fue hace poco tiempo. La mayoría de las casas estaban destruidas, y mucha gente había muerto, aunque también escuche que dos erizos, uno amarillo y otro gris claro habían salvado a mucha gente de morir, por eso estaba viajando, para encontrarlos.

-No pensé que fuera tan difícil – grité al aire, para mi mala suerte, había algunos robots cerca de allí y en unos instantes estaban detrás de mí, persiguiéndome. Empecé a huir pero tropecé con una piedra y caí, uno de los robots iba a atacarme, pero de repente una onda de aire traspasó su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en chatarra.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mientras me daba la mano, mi salvador era un erizo grisáceo con las púas hacia atrás, sus ojos eran de color marrón y llevaba unas zapatillas de color rojo con una franja negra en medio y unos guantes también negros, también llevaba una bufanda de color amarilla, unos jeans azules y un chaleco de color negro.

-Sí, gracias por salvarme – le respondí mientras tomaba su mano para levantarme, en eso me di cuenta que era uno de esos erizos.

-Será mejor que llame a alguien – el erizo pulsó una especie de comunicador que llevaba en la muñeca – Mistic, ven lo más rápido que puedas, hay unos 20 robots y una eriza en peligro.

-De acuerdo, en un momento estoy allí – se escuchó por el comunicador. 28 segundos es lo que tardó en venir. Era un erizo de color amarillo con unas marcas en sus brazos y piernas de color naranja, sus púas eran amarillas con vetas anaranjadas, sus ojos eran color azul mar, tenía unos guantes negros sin dedos, unos air-shoes de color negro con detalles rojos y blancos y llevaba puesta una remera blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos jeans negros y unas gafas de sol con filos amarillos. La verdad es que era guapo, ¿pero en qué piensas Icean? me decía a mí misma.

-Holaa- le escuché decir tranquilamente mientras hacía el típico gesto de saludar.

-Mistic, no hay tiempo para tonterías – dijo el erizo gris seriamente.

-Tranquilo Res, esto es pan comido – dijo el erizo mientras empezaba a destrozar robots, el otro empezó a hacer lo mismo, pero uno de esos robots venía a por mí, lo esquivé varias veces, hasta que me quedé sin salida. El robot preparo uno de sus puños y yo cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

-Deberías tener más cuidado – me dijo ese erizo amarillo, mientras lanzaba el robot lejos de allí.

-Gra…Gracias por salvarme – dije mientras le daba un abrazo muy fuerte.

-N…No ha… hay de q…que – me dijo casi sin poder respirar, me di cuenta y rompí el abrazo mientras me disculpaba.

-No pasa nada – me guiñó un ojo.

-Mistic, debemos irnos ya –le dijo ese tal Res.

-Está bien – dijo mientras se iba. Esos eran los dos erizos que había escuchado así que les pedí ayuda - ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?, no tengo a nadie, mis padres murieron y mis hermanos también – dije llorando un poco y cayendo al suelo.

-Tranquila, ¿Icean? – me preguntó el erizo amarillo dándome la mano para tranquilizarme – Sí, ¿Mistic, verdad? – pregunté yo de la misma forma.

-El mismo – sonrió excesivamente – si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, pero no debes de ponerte en peligro nunca más.

-Ok – respondí.

-Vosotros dos, nos vamos, ¡Ya! – gritó el erizo gris claro.

-Tranquilízate colega, recuerda que fui yo el que te salvé – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras empezaba a caminar

-Y me arrepiento de ello – suspiró éste.

Creo que estuvimos unas 3 semanas dando vueltas por el solitario planeta hasta que rescatamos a un zorrito, llamado Dean, el cual nos explicó todo lo de las Distorted Emeralds, en cuanto nos enteramos de aquello quisimos recuperarlas y hacer todo lo necesario para salvar nuestro planeta.

-Fin del Flashback-

Y desde ahí me enamoré perdidamente de él, no sé qué es lo que tiene que me trae loca, su sonrisa, su personalidad, su ayuda, todas las veces que me salvó, de verdad, no lo sé, pero sí que sé que Mistic tiene que ser mío.

**Pov Normal / Taller de Tails**

-Hola Tails – saludó Sonic entrando con un par de bolsas.

-Hola Sonic – le respondió el zorrito - ¿Qué llevas ahí? – señaló las bolsas.

-¿Esto? – Mientras enseñaba las bolsas – nada importante.

-¿Seguro?, déjame ver – dijo Tails mientras abría una de las bolsas - ¿Ropa?, pero si tú nunca te pones ropa, además, es muy elegante – preguntó incrédulo el zorrito mientras miraba la ropa, era una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros, además, había unos zapatos negros – ¿También compraste zapatos? – ahora si que estaba extrañado el zorrito.

-Las personas cambian Tails – sonrió nerviosamente el erizo.

-Ya, claro… - siguió su amigo mirando las demás bolsas, que cada vez le dejaba más impresionado – ¿Un collar y una pulsera? – dijo mientras revelaba los objetos, estos eran color plata con algunos detalles dorados y con una piedrecita brillante que parecía una Chaos Emerald en el centro – ahora dime que también compraste papel de regalo.

-Jejeje – rió nerviosamente el erizo – lo tienes a la izquierda.

-Oh, venga ya – el zorrito quería saber ya lo que tenía en mente su amigo - ¿Para qué compraste todo esto, Sonic?, y ¡¿Con que rings lo pagaste?! – el zorrito echaba fuego por los ojos, puesto que la segunda pregunta ya la sabía.

-En cuanto a los rings, eran tuyos – el erizo estaba MUY nervioso por lo que su amigo hiciera tras escuchar eso – pero tranquilo, en menos de 1 semana conseguiré todos esos rings – se excusó.

-¿Y lo segundo? – dijo ya un poco más tranquilo, aunque molesto de que su "hermano" mayor hubiese cogido SUS rings sin SU permiso.

-Emm… - pensó el erizo intentando buscar una excusa – es por si la necesito para algo – respondió rápidamente.

-No te creo – dijo cortante Tails.

-Sabía que no te lo creerías – dijo el erizo – Pues, verás, es que…

-Al grano, Sonic, al grano – dijo de nuevo el zorrito de forma muy tajante.

-Vaya, no sabía que fueses tan directo – Tails solo lo miró con cara de "Dilo YA" – está bien, v…voy a invitar a Amy a salir – tras decir esto, el erizo estaba sonrojado, pero al zorrito se le iluminaron los ojos - ¿Qué pasa Tails? – preguntó tras ver la reacción de su "hermano" menor.

-Por fin – habló muy bajito - ¡Por fin te vas a declarar! – gritó emocionado de que su amigo por fin reconociera sus sentimientos por la eriza.

-¿Y esto?, ¿Cómo es que estás tan feliz? – preguntó extrañado Sonic.

-Por dos cosas, si le pides a Amy salir serán una pareja, después os casaréis y tendréis hijos, y como "hermano" y mejor amigo tuyo, espero que sea el padrino – ante esto Sonic estaba muy sonrojado y mirando a Tails con una cara de "Tu flipas, tío" - ¿Y segundo? – preguntó temeroso el erizo ante la posible respuesta de Tails.

-Por fin dejaré de ver a Amy sufrir por tu culpa – dijo señalando a Sonic.

-¿Por qué todos decís que Amy sufre por mi culpa? – preguntó molesto.

-Es la verdad – respondió Mistic, que acababa de entrar en la casa acompañado de Knuckles, Silver y Res.

-Jajajajaja, Sonic enamorado – Cantaron Silver y Knuckles como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

-Mejor no habléis, chicos – habló tenebrosamente el erizo mientras un aura oscura aparecía – ¿O queréis que le pase algo a Blaze y a Rouge? – ante esto el erizo plateado y el echidna sintieron escalofríos y el erizo rió el doble mientras su aura desaparecía.

Despues los 5 se fueron a ver la tele pero antes de eso, Sonic le dijo algo a Tails en el oído.

-Si quieres puedes ser el padrino, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, el padrino paga jaja – el zorrito solo tragó pesadamente, pero estaba feliz de que Sonic por fin aceptara sus sentimientos hacia Amy.

-No hay nada en la tele – decía un Sonic muy aburrido mientras pasaba de canal en canal, volviendo de nuevo al primero y volviendo a pasar por todos, y así llevaba media hora el erizo.

-Sonic, ¿A qué hora piensas decirle a Amy lo de salir? – le preguntó el zorro.

-No sé, ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó vagamente.

-Las 8 y cuarto de la tarde – miró Tails la hora.

-¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó de golpe y salió corriendo a su habitación, cogiendo un móvil por el camino y escribiendo un mensaje "Hola Amy, soy Sonic, te quería invitar a salir por la noche, ven arreglada, Bye ;)"

En unos cinco minutos el erizo salió con la ropa que había comprado, con el collar envuelto en el papel de regalo y con las púas peinadas perfectamente.

-¿Cómo estoy? – el erizo dio varias vueltas para que le pudieran ver mejor.

-Creo que en cuanto te vea tan arreglado, Amy va a caer desmayada – rió el zorrito recibiendo una sonrisa superior de Sonic.

-O caerás tú al verla a ella – rió todavía más Silver.

-¿Y Mistic? – preguntó Sonic obviando el comentario de Silver.

-Se fue hace un momento, decía que tenía algo que hacer – le respondió Knuckles, el echidna vio que llevaba una especie de regalo – ¿Y eso?, ¿para Amy verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, el erizo se sonrojó levemente mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Me voy, Amy me espera – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba.

-Espero que le vaya bien – dijo el zorrito.

-¿Estás loco?, Amy lo va a aceptar en cuanto se lo diga – respondió Silver.

-No me refiero a eso, sé perfectamente que ella le dirá que sí – volvió a decir – solo digo que espero que Eggman no haga una de las suyas – esta vez sonó más preocupado el zorrito.

-Tranquilo Tails, no pasará nada – le sonrió Silver al zorrito.

**Mientras tanto Mistic**

-Hola – saludó el erizo mientras paraba.

-Hola – escuchó decir a una voz femenina – pensé que te olvidarías – rió mientras se acercaba.

-¿Estás loca? – preguntó medio alterado – nunca te dejaría sola, Icean, ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

-Oh, que caballero eres, ¿No? – la eriza se acercaba poco a poco, poniendo al erizo nervioso, pero no quería parecerlo.

-Ja, estás hablando con Mistic the Hedgehog – se le notaba confianza en su voz.

-Sí – la eriza se acercaba más y más – estoy con Mistic, con mi amor – el erizo se sobresaltó cuando notó algo en sus labio, era Icean, le estaba besando, cuando terminó el erizo no respondió, ahora si que estaba completamente nervioso, Icean le había besado.

-Vaya, ¿No te gustó? – dijo la eriza desilusionada.

-No, no me gustó – respondió tajante, la eriza bajó la cabeza, estaba a punto de llorar – me encantó – volvió a decir sonriendo mientras levantaba la cabeza de la eriza y la miraba a los ojos. La sonrisa de ambos se podía ver perfectamente bajo la luz de la luna – Te quiero – el erizo abrazó a la eriza, ésta parecía que estaba en el cielo.

-Yo también – respondió, volvieron a darse un corto beso y fueron caminando hacia la ciudad.

**Mientras, Sonic / Pov Sonic**

Estaba caminando hacia la casa de Amy, tenía que llegar sin correr, sino mi traje acabaría hecho trizas probablemente, demasiado esfuerzo para mí. Pronto llegué a la casa de Amy, llamé y a los 5 segundos la puerta se abrió.

Allí estaba ella, con un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus, normalmente botas rojas, ahora eran unos zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón y una florecita rosa en un costado, y se había cambiado el peinado por completo.

"Wow, he estado tan ciego todos estos años" – me preguntaba y afirmaba al mismo tiempo.

-Ho…Hola Sonic – me dijo.

-Hola – respondí - ¿Puedo pasar? – ella solo me abrió la puerta y se fue diciendo que tenía que terminar de arreglarse.

¿Todavía tiene que arreglarse más?, pero si no se puede ser más perfecta. Pero me equivocaba, cuando salió me parecía haber muerto, porque estaba viendo un ángel. Me quedé en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella me habló.

-¿Po…Podemos irnos? – preguntó.

-Claro, pero antes quería decirte algo – me agaché mientras sacaba el regalo que le había comprado.

-A…Amy Rose, ¿Te…Te gustaría se…ser mi no...novi…a? – dije tartamudeando un poco demasiado, espero que no hubiera hecho el ridículo.

-Por supuesto que quiero, Sonikku – se me tiró encima y ambos quedamos tumbados en el suelo, era el momento, tenía que besarla y poco a poco fui acercando mis labios a los suyos.

**Fín del capítulo**

**Yo: ¿Os ha gustado?, espero que sí**

**Sonic(extrañado): ¿Con quién hablas? -.-**

**Yo: Con los que están viendo esto – enseñando un papelito con el capítulo**

**Sonic: ¿Esto?, a ver como es – después de leer todo el capítulo - ¿Queeeeee?, como has puesto que me gusta Amy, y encima así.**

**Yo: ¿No es verdad?**

**Sonic: Por supuesto que no**

**Yo (junto a casi todos los personajes, incluso Eggman y Shadow) : Ya… Claro…**

**Sonic: ¿No me creéis?**

**Todos: Por supuesto que no.**

**Sonic: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Yo no entender.**

**Tails y Knuckles (mirada pícara): Creo que no hace falta respuestas **

**Sonic (parecía Knuckles): ¿Q…Qué?**

**Yo: Dejemos ya al pobre erizito azul y acabemos con el fic. Un saludo a todos y sobre todo, dejen REVIEWS si les ha gustado o no.**

**Todos (saludando): hasta la próxima**


	6. Una nueva búsqueda

**Dimensional**

**Yo: Muy buenas a todos de nuevo, espero les guste esta capítulo.**

**Sonic: Antes de nada, aclarar que ni yo ni ninguno de mis amigos le pertenecemos a este subnormal (señalando al autor), somos propiedad de SEGA.**

**Yo: SEGA…**

**Sonic(En voz baja y riéndose): no se ha dado cuenta de que le he dicho subnormal, jajaja.**

**Chapter 6: Una nueva búsqueda.**

Era un bonito y tranquilo día, el sol resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo, los pajarillos piaban alegremente, el viento soplaba tranquilamente, un día de lo más normal en Green Hill. En un pequeño taller dos zorritos estaba fabricando una especie de comunicadores.

-Creo que esto ya esta – decía un zorrito anaranjado que todos conocemos.

-¿Ya has terminado Tails? – le preguntó otro zorrito, pero este era negro.

-Sí, creo que los comunicadores ya funcionaran perfectamente, Dean – respondió.

-Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que probarlos, pero Sonic y Mistic todavía están durmiendo.

-Déjalos, ayer vinieron tarde de sus citas con Amy y Icean, a saber que estarían haciendo – rió Tails.

-Nada de lo que estás pensando, seguro – se escuchó decir a un erizo azul y a otro erizo amarillo, que entraban en el taller.

-Sí, seguro – respondió Dean sarcásticamente mientras seguía riendo, ambos erizos se quedaron un poco sonrojados – eso los delata.

-Juro que no hice nada con Amy – dijo Sonic – solo lo típico, dar una vuelta, charlar, comer helado, y… - pero paró al pensar en lo que iba a decir.

-¿Y? – preguntó Tails divertido.

-Y…, besarnos – confesó el erizo apenado y rojo, muy rojo

-¿Por qué estás tan apenado?, es lo normal ya que ahora son novios – ante esto Sonic se sonrojó más – venga Sonic, has salvado al mundo millones de veces, ¿Ahora tienes miedo de qué te vean con Amy en plan novios?

-No es eso, es que…

-Dejemos eso ya – dijo Mistic - ¿Qué es eso que estáis haciendo? – señaló los comunicadores.

-Son para poder hablarnos si estamos divididos, hay uno para cada uno, por la tanto, ahora podremos ir en equipos de 3 o 4, o incluso más a buscar las esmeraldas, además, tú y Sonic destruisteis los otros dos la última vez – le respondió Dean, a lo que el erizo sonrió nerviosamente mientras recordaba ese enfrentamiento con Eggman, él y Shadow luchaban juntos, pero tuvo que transformarse en Super, debía admitir que ese huevo estaba mejorando.

-Buen trabajo, chicos – les felicitaron ambos erizos mientras se ponían los comunicadores.

-Sí, pero tenemos que probarlos.

-No hay problema, Mistic, ¿Qué tal una carrerita? – preguntó el erizo azul mientras estiraba los músculos.

-No veo ningún problema en eso – respondió mientras salía afuera – 3,2,1, ¡YA! – ambos erizos salieron corriendo mientras dejaban una estela azul eléctrico y una estela amarilla con rayitos naranjas.

-Que dos – decían los dos zorritos mientras negaban con la cabeza, al cabo de 5 minutos escucharon que ambos comunicadores empezaban a pitar.

-¿Chicos?, ¿Habéis terminado ya?, ¿Dónde estáis? – preguntó Tails encendiendo el comunicador.

-Sí, ya hemos terminado – le levantó el pulgar Sonic – y… estamos bastante lejos – dijo mientras observaba el lugar, estaba rodeado de árboles y había un impresionante lago en el centro – la verdad es que se ve bonito esto – dijo, pero pensó otra cosa, "Quizás traer a Amy aquí y pasar un relajante día cuando todo esto acabe no estará tan mal, jeje"

-Vaya, si que sois rápidos – habló Dean impresionado

-No me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog por nada – respondió con una pose victoriosa.

-Mucho Sonic the Hedgehog, pero bien que pierdes las carreras – se escuchó decir a Mistic mientras se reía, ante esto Sonic solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, chicos, volved, ya sabemos que los comunicadores funcionan.

-Te vas a reír, pero, no sabemos por donde vinimos, jeje – Sonic sonreía nervioso.

-No pasa nada, pulsad el botón verde que hay arriba a la derecha – les dijo Tails, ambos erizos lo pulsaron y de repente aparecieron en el taller, sí, fueron teletransportados al taller.

-Wow Tails, ¿Cómo hiciste para que nos pudiéramos teletransportar con un simple botón? – preguntó Sonic asombrado por el nuevo invento de su hermano menor.

-No fue fácil, pero gracias a la energía de las Chaos Emeralds hemos conseguido concentrarlas en el comunicador, así cada vez que pulses el botón volverás al taller, tú y todos los que pulsen el botón vendrán aquí – respondió Dean.

-Increíble – ambos erizos estaban impresionados ante la inteligencia de ambos zorritos. En eso se escuchó la puerta.

-Hola – Saludó Sonic mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose con su novia, Amy Rose y la novia de Mistic, Icean – pasad chicas – dijo, pero Amy se le tiró encima y empezó a hacerle cosquillas – Amy, para, me haces cosquillas – reía el erizo – Ayudaaa – gritaba cómicamente a los demás.

-Pobre Sonic – Reían Mistic, Tails y Dean con una gotita en la cabeza mirando la escena.

-Hola Dean, hola Tails, hola Mistic – saludaba Icean, dándole un besito en la mejilla al último nombrado, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojizo – vaya, no sabía que fueras tan tímido – sonrió la eriza mientras se le escapaba alguna risilla.

-N…No me lo esperaba, sencillamente – se excusó el erizo, mientras le respondía con otro beso.

-Emm, chicos, parad por favor – dijo Dean poniéndose las manos en los ojos para intentar no ver la escenita.

Mientras tanto, Sonic había conseguido librarse de las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo Amy y ambos se habían sentado en el sofá, siendo seguidos de Mistic y Icean.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntó Sonic a los demás.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a buscar otra esmeralda, y ahora que tenemos los comunicadores… - estaba diciendo Tails pero le interrumpieron.

-¿Comunicadores? – preguntaron Amy y Icean a la vez.

-Es verdad, tomad – Dean y Tails le dieron un comunicador a cada una, estos dos eran rosas, mientras que los de los chicos eran azul clarito – son muy útiles.

-Se ven bastante bien – ambas erizas se lo quedaron viendo varios segundos.

-Bueno, a lo que iba diciendo, será mejor ir en grupos pa… - al zorrito lo volvieron a interrumpir, esta vez era la puerta, por la cual entró un echidna rojo acompañado de un erizo plateado y una gata lila.

-Hola chicos – saludaron los 3.

-Hola, y…, gracias por interrumpir – respondió irónicamente el zorrito con un leve cabreo.

-Eh…, de nada – el echidna rojo, más conocido como Knuckles pasaba de todo.

-Perdón Tails, no le hagas caso al tonto de Knuckles – le dijo Silver al zorrito.

-¡A quién llamas tonto! – Exclamó Knuckles volteándose – repítelo si eres erizo.

-Tonto – le respondió el erizo cruzándose de brazos, muy confiado, todo el grupo miraba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza y muchas ganas de reírse. Knuckles se lanzó contra Silver, pero este con sus poderes lo levantó y lo dejó en el techo.

-¿Quieres quedarte ahí todo el rato? – el erizo recibió un no muy rápido como respuesta, le bajó y todos empezaron a soltar sonoras carcajadas.

-Jajajaja, A Knuckles le dan miedo las alturas, jajajaja – reía Sonic, el echidna apretó el puño y aguantó para no darle un fuerte puñetazo a su amigo, pero ante las continuas risas del erizo le acabó mandando contra la pared.

-Auch, eso dolió – dijo el erizo mientras se reincorporaba.

-Ese te enseñará a no meterte con los demás – le respondió el echidna cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te enfadaste? – Sonic seguía molestando a Knuckles.

-Sonikku, déjale ya – le dijo Amy al erizo mirándolo con ojitos de cachorrito, haciendo, o más bien obligándole a que dejara a Knuckles.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué haremos Tails? – le preguntó al zorrito.

-De momento llamaremos a todos y les daremos los comunicadores, ya después veremos que hacer – respondió éste yendo a la cocina para coger un teléfono y marcar un número.

-¿Rouge?, llama a Shadow y Omega y venid al taller – dijo el zorrito, escuchó lo que le dijo y respondió – vale – terminó de decir mientras colgaba el teléfono. Pronto, el erizo negro, la murciélago blanca y el robot aparecieron, tras ellos estaba Res, el cual se había ido a su casa porque, según él, no quería dormir en el sofá.

-¿Ya estamos todos? – preguntó Mistic.

-Se podría decir que sí – respondió Sonic.

-Entonces podemos empezar – empezó diciendo Dean – lo que vamos a hacer es dividirnos en 5 grupos – esta vez habló Tails.

-¿Y cómo nos dividimos? – preguntó Shadow.

-A suerte – respondió Dean con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tsk… - fue lo único que dijo Shadow, Tails sacó una bolsa con papelitos y sacó dos – El primer grupo será Res y Knuckles – ambos se miraron y asintieron.

-El segundo estará formado por Silver y Dean, el tercero por mí (Tails) y Mistic, el cuarto por Sonic y Shadow y… - el zorrito anaranjado iba a decir el quinto grupo pero le interrumpieron.

-¿¡Queeeeee!? – Gritaron ambos erizos – no pienso ir con él – ambos señalaron al otro.

-Venga chicos, hacedlo por todos – intentó convencer a los dos.

-¡Ni en sueños! – Ambos erizos seguían negativos – no pienso ir con el FAKER – volvieron a decir a la vez.

-Deja de repetirme, maldito Faker – Shadow se puso en posición de pelea.

-¿¡Qué te estoy repitiendo!? – Le respondió Sonic – deja de copiarme tú a mí – se puso en posición de defensa.

-Ya basta chicos – habló Tails – dejad vuestras "peleas" para otro momento, además, si vais juntos prometo daros algo a cambio.

-¿El qué? – respondieron ambos mirando al zorrito intensamente.

-Si lo haces te compraré una montaña de chili dogs – le dijo Tails a Sonic, el cual se quedó pensando y en menos de un segundo aceptó, convencer a Sonic era fácil, pero ahora le tocaba convencer a Shadow – y Shadow… – el zorrito tenía que admitir que el erizo negro imponía bastante – …si aceptas te crearé algo muy interesante.

-¿El qué? – preguntó sin interés mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Unos anillos mejorados, con diferentes poderes y habilidades – la verdad es que el zorrito llevaba tiempo planeando hacer eso, pero si convencía al erizo tendría que hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Hmmm – el erizo se quedó pensando por varios segundos – está bien, iré – acabó cediendo ante la más que aceptable recompensa de Tails.

-Bueno, y el último grupo será el de Icean, Rouge y Blaze.

-¿Y yo por qué no? – preguntó Amy extrañada, no pensarían que ella era débil por lo que pasó la última vez, ¿Verdad?, se preguntaba a sí misma.

-Sonic se negó a que fueras – le respondió simplemente.

-¿So…Sonic?, ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?, ¿Acaso me ves débil? – preguntó triste la eriza.

-No es eso Amy – le respondió rápidamente – es que no quiero que te pase nada malo como la otra vez – el erizo le acarició unas cuantas púas mientras le daba un tierno y corto beso, las chicas soltaron un largo Ohhhhhhh.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí, pero prométeme que volverás sano y salvo.

-Nadie conseguirá hacerle daño a Sonic the Hedgehog – el erizo le guiñó un ojo y levanto el pulgar, acción muy típica en él.

-¡Parad!, odio todo esto – exclamó Shadow, que recibió una mirada de Sonic que decía "Te jodes", el erizo negro empezó a apretar los puños fuertemente y murmulló algo mientras salió y pensaba "Contrólate Shadow, contrólate, intenta no matar al Faker", Sonic sonrió, había provocado a Shadow, justo como quería.

-Bueno chicos, ya que están hechos los grupos será mejor que nos pongamos en camino – le dijo Mistic a todos los demás.

-Supongo que sí – le respondió Res, y así todos empezaron a marcharse poco a poco en grupos.

**1º Grupo, Knuckles y Res.**

-¿Crees que encontraremos algo? – le preguntó el echidna al erizo.

-No sé, pero hay que ser positivo – le respondió.

-Tienes razón, al fin y al cabo ya tenemos dos de esas Distorted Emeralds – dijo esta vez el echidna.

-Si, y además de eso también tenemos dos Chaos Emeralds, ¿No? – preguntó el erizo.

-Sí, dejemos tanta palabra y vayamos rápido a buscar algo más interesante – dijo Knuckles mientras empezaba a correr.

-Creo que tienes razón – dijo Res siguiéndole.

**2º Grupo, Silver y Dean.**

-Vaya, no sabía que tú y Tails hayáis hecho unos comunicadores tan útiles – dijo el erizo plateado mirándose su comunicador – sois muy inteligentes.

-Emm, gracias – le respondió el zorrito con una sonrisa – pero eso no es todo.

-Ah, ¿No? – preguntó Silver curioso.

-No, yo mismo me enteré de cómo se hacía el Distorted Portal gracias a las Distorted Emeralds, y también creé la máquina para poder lograr atravesar el portal.

-Vaya, eres más sorprendente de lo que pareces – el erizo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tú también, la verdad, no me esperaba que tuvieras poderes telequinéticos – el zorrito rió mientras recordaba la imagen de Knuckles colgado del techo.

-Si, jaja – rió el erizo – bueno, será mejor que vayamos un poco más rápido, ¿Verdad?

-Si – respondió Dean y ambos salieron corriendo.

**3º Grupo, Tails y Mistic.**

-Bueno Tails, ¿Hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó el erizo amarillo.

-Creo que por ahí estaría bien – le respondió.

-Pues hacia allí se ha dicho – el erizo iba a empezar a correr a velocidad supersónica en unos segundos.

-Espera Mistic – Tails le paró justo antes de que saliese – yo no tengo tu velocidad.

-Ahora que lo pienso es verdad – pensó el erizo – entonces vayamos a tu ritmo.

-Eh, que tampoco soy un lento – se quejó el pequeño zorrito, ante esto Mistic rió.

-Jaja, bueno, entonces intenta seguirme – el erizo esta vez si que salió como una flecha, seguido del zorrito que tampoco iba muy atrás.

-Muy bien Tails, aumentemos más la velocidad – el erizo hizo tocó un pequeño botón que tenía sus air-shoes y duplicó la velocidad que llevaba, el pobre Tails lo seguía a duras penas.

**4º Grupo, Sonic y Shadow.**

-Bien, vayamos por ahí – dijo Shadow con autoridad empezando a caminar.

-No, mejor por ahí – Sonic señaló al lado contrario, recibiendo una mirada amenazante de Shadow – está bien, vayamos a donde quieras, SHAD – Sonic resaltó el nombre de Shad, enfadando bastante a Shadow.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así – el erizo negro no parecía precisamente contento.

-Lo que tú digas Shad – Sonic volvió a decir ese nombre "maldito" para Shadow.

-Me estás empezando a hartar, Faker, más te vale que te estés calladito porque si no… - una sonrisa maligna empezó a formarse en Shadow -… pronto tendremos un funeral – el erizo negro no parecía bromear, lo que causó un gran escalofrío en Sonic, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se posaba en su rostro.

-O…Ok, vámonos para allá, solo espero que me sigas el ritmo – Sonic empezó a "picar" más a Shadow, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Arggg, ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO FAKER! – Shadow exclamó muy furioso mientras perseguía a Sonic.

**5º Grupo, Icean, Rouge y Blaze.**

-¿Iremos por aquí? – preguntó Icean señalando hacia un pequeño bosque.

-Sí, será lo mejor – le respondió Rouge mientras empezaba a caminar, las otras dos chicas empezaron a seguirla.

-¿Creéis que Amy se haya tomado bien que Sonic no quisiese que venga? – preguntó de nuevo Icean tras unos 15 minutos caminando.

-Si ha sido Sonic el que lo ha dicho, seguro que se lo ha tomado bien – le respondió Blaze.

-Sí, parece que Sonic por fin se ha dado cuenta de que no puede ni quiere perder a Amy – dijo Rouge – ha tenido suerte de que Rose todavía le quiere tras años rechazándola.

-Déjala Rouge, al fin y al cabo, yo creo que Sonic se había dado cuenta antes – le dijo Blaze a la murciélago, Icean solo escuchaba atentamente.

-El erizito azul es demasiado tímido, pero ahora que tiene novia… - Rouge dejó caer la frase, mientras una sonrisa pícara se posaba en su cara.

-Rouge, no creo que… - empezó a decir Icean al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir la murciélago.

-Ya verás, Ice (mote "cariñoso" que le pone Rouge), ya verás – después de decir eso las 3 siguieron andando más rápidamente.

**De nuevo con Silver y Dean**

-Vaya, hemos avanzado bastante – decía Silver mirando el paisaje a su alrededor.

-Sí – le respondió Dean – espera, mira eso Silver.

-¿El qué? – el erizo miró a donde señalaba el zorrito, encontrándose con varios edificios bastante altos y uno más pequeñito.

-¿Qué crees que serán? – preguntó Dean.

-No lo sé, parece una especie de fortaleza, vamos a avisar a los demás y veremos que hacer – le respondió el erizo mientras encendía el comunicador y pulsaba un botón color azul.

-Aquí Silver, hemos encontrado una serie de edificios que parecen una fortaleza, ¿Qué hacemos chicos? – preguntó el erizo plateado.

-¿Es muy grande la fortaleza? – se escuchó a Sonic preguntando.

-No es muy grande, pero no creo que solo 2 podamos entrar si hay protección – respondió.

-Está bien – dijo Tails – Silver, toca el botón rojo para pasarnos las coordenadas de donde estáis – el erizo le hizo caso y todos las vieron - ¿Alguien está cerca? – preguntó Silver.

-Yo y Knuckles estamos bastante cerca, en un momento estamos allí – dijo Res – los demás, seguid buscando.

En unos 10 minutos Res y Knuckles aparecieron, y los 4 fueron a inspeccionar esa "fortaleza".

**De nuevo con Sonic y Shadow.**

-¿Crees que por aquí haya algo Shad...ow – Sonic iba a decir otra vez el nombre "maldito" para Shadow, pero recordó lo último que le dijo "_como lo vuelvas a decir tendremos un funeral"_, wow, en verdad Shadow daba bastante "miedo", pensó el erizo.

-Hmm, solo tendremos que buscar faker – le respondió seriamente.

Ambos siguieron caminando por unos 30 minutos, cuando de repente vieron algo brillando en el suelo, una Chaos Emerald.

-Vaya, que suerte – dijo Sonic mientras la cogía.

-Sigamos – Shadow lo dijo con su típico tono serio mientras empezó a caminar, seguido de Sonic. Al cabo de 10 minutos volvieron a ver algo brillante, pero esto no era ni una Distorted Emerald ni una Chaos Emeralds, era una especie de cristal en forma de prisma, era transparente y dentro de él había una especie de lucecita azul, un azul igual al color de pelaje de Sonic, azul eléctrico.

-¿Qué raro?, ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – le preguntó Sonic a Shadow mientras cogía esa especie de cristal.

-No lo sé, será mejor que le preguntemos a los demás – respondió Shadow mientras encendía el comunicador.

-Aquí Shadow, Sonic y yo hemos encontrado esto – dijo señalando el cristal – y no sabemos que es, ¿Alguien tiene idea de que es?

-De…Dean, crees que eso es… - le preguntó Mistic al zorrito, el erizo estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Sí, puede serlo, pero, ¿Qué hará en un sitio como este? – se preguntó Dean en voz alta – chicos, id a casa y dejarlo allí, es extremadamente importante, no podemos perderlo, cuando estemos todos os lo contaremos.

-Está bien – dijeron ambos erizos mientras pulsaban el botón de teletransporte y yendo al taller directamente. Allí todavía se encontraba Amy, la cual estaba viendo el tele cuando los chicos llegaron.

-Oh, ¿Qué hacéis aquí Sonikku? – preguntó la eriza saludando.

-Hemos encontrado esto – dijo mientras dejaba ese cristal en una de las mesas – según Mistic es extremadamente importante – respondió mientras le daba un pequeño beso a la eriza.

-Sonic, debemos seguir buscando – dijo Shadow.

-Está bien – el erizo disponía a marcharse junto a Shadow pero Amy le detuvo.

-Sonic, deja que vaya con vosotros – suplicó la eriza.

-Ames, sabes que no quiero que te hagan daño – le explicó de nuevo el erizo.

-Oh vamos, no soy una niña pequeña, quiero demostrarte que no soy tan débil – dijo decidida.

-Pero… - iba a decir Sonic pero Shadow le cortó.

-Deja que venga, no va a cambiar de opinión – dijo el erizo negro.

-Está bien, ven Amy – le dijo Sonic a la eriza.

-Bieeen – dijo como una niña pequeña mientras se tiraba encima y empezaba a reír acompañada del erizo azulado.

-Hmph – Shadow no parecía estar muy contento – seriedad, que no vamos a una excursión.

-Amargado – le respondió Sonic mientras le seguía, Amy solo sonrió dulcemente mientras pensaba "Que dos, jajaja".

**Mistic y Tails, los cuales se habían encontrado con Rouge, Blaze y Icean.**

-¿Tan importante es eso que cogieron Sonic y Shadow? – preguntó Tails.

-Sí, aunque si te digo la verdad, ni yo mismo sé el uso que tiene – le dijo Dean.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que es tan importante? – preguntó Blaze.

-Un relato antiguo de nuestra dimensión decía que cuando se conseguía reunir los 5 Elements Chrystal, el poder definitivo se les era revelado a los que los conseguían reunir, pero no sabemos si esos son los Elements Chrystal – respondió Mistic.

-Vaya, vuestra dimensión y vosotros sois un saco de sorpresas – dijo Rouge.

-No tanto, en verdad los 5 Elements Chrystal tienen un uso parecido a las Chaos Emeralds aquí por lo que nos habéis contado acerca de ellas – respondió Icean.

¡PUM!, ¡PUM!, ¡PUM!, se escucharon varias explosiones cerca de una ciudad por allí.

-¿Explosiones en Station Square?, vamos a ver que sucede – dijo Tails mientras corría hacía la ciudad mientras les informaba a Sonic y Shadow.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad vieron a Sonic y Shadow, los cuales estaban acompañado por Amy, los 3 miraban hacia la misma dirección.

-¿Amy?, ¿No te ibas a quedar en casa? – preguntó Tails.

-Tails, eso no es importante ahora, mira hacia allí – dijo Sonic apuntando hacia el cielo, allí vio algo que le sorprendió muchísimo.

-Metal Overlord…

**Continuará…**

**Yo: Fin del 6º capítulo con alguna que otra sorpresilla.**

**Sonic: ¿Qué creéis que pasará en Station Square cuando enfrentemos a Metal Overlord?**

**Silver: ¿O que nos habrá pasado a nosotros en esa fortaleza?**

**Yo: Shadow, dilo.**

**Shadow(resignado): si queréis saber eso y otras cosas, mirad el próximo capítulo.**

**Sonic, Silver y Shadow: Y sobre todo, dejad REVIEWS.**


End file.
